Things Change
by Onyx Maxwell
Summary: Raven is pregnant with Alexander's baby. As if being a pregnant teenager isn't enough, she has to deal with the trouble of bearing a half-vampire too. How will this affect Raven and Alexander's relationship? Will it all work out in the end or will everything fall apart under the stress?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

I paced the length of my bathroom impatiently. Walk five steps, turn, walk five steps, turn. Why is this taking so long? Finally the timer went off and I slowly walked over to the sink where the answer to my future lay. Carefully I picked up the ugly white stick and looked down at it. There was a little pink plus sign on the screen. Positive.

I sank down onto the white tiles of my bathroom floor. Positive. They make it sound like a good thing. It's not a good thing. That's why it should be negative. As in this-is-life-changing-in-a-bad-way negative. Not positive as in Oh-Congratulations-you're-pregnant positive. What am I going to do? I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked exactly the same as always. A pale white girl with raven black hair, brown eyes, black nail polish, black lipstick, smoky black eye shadow, and a black-on-black outfit. I lifted my tight black shirt over my stomach and put my hand over it. Yup, still flat as ever. But not for long. Over the next nine months I'm going to grow rounder with Alexander's baby.

Oh god, Alexander. What am I supposed to say to him? How do I tell him that I'm having his baby? And I can't avoid this, and just decide to tell him in the delivery room. I'm meeting Alexander on Tuesday night, and today is Saturday. That gives me two days to forget this completely, and one to figure out what to say. I can do this.

*****Tuesday*****

I woke up feeling nauseous. I sprinted to the bathroom and puked in the toilet for what felt like forever. Standing up, I wiped my mouth with a towel and looked myself in the mirror. I looked like crap with bags under my eyes, green tinted skin and just a miserable expression on my face. I lifted my Hello Batty pajama shirt and looked down at my stomach as I had everyday since I found out.

I gasped and put my hand over it. There was a small but defined bump on my lower abdomen. That wasn't there yesterday…. Then I realized something. Alexander is a vampire. Which means that this baby is going to be half vampire. How is that going to affect my pregnancy? Something to ask Alexander.

*****Afternoon*****

I ran down the sidewalk as fast as I could. I stayed home from school today and I can't take it any longer. It was only four o'clock but I couldn't stay in the house thinking about it all day. I at least needed to be here at the mansion. I needed to be home.

I climbed over the gate and jogged up to the mansion's doors, trying to catch my breath. The door creaked open and the butler, James appeared before me.

"Miss Raven! What a pleasant surprise! I'm sorry but Alexander isn't quite, err," he looked up at the sun behind me. "Awake yet."

"I know but can I please stay here until he does? I have nowhere to go," I begged the creepy old man as tears started to well up in my eyes. Damn hormones.

The expression on his face was shocked and a little nervous as he saw the water droplets fill my eyes. "Uh, yes Miss Raven, come in. Can I get you anything?"

I shook my head and just walked up the dusty staircase. I crossed down the hallway and then to the creaky wooden stairwell leading to Alexander's attic room.

The door squeaked as I pushed it open and stepped in. He still had the mattress with the maroon sheets and the comfy chair. I sat in the chair and pulled my knees to my chest.

What is Alexander going to say? Will he want the baby? He could say he didn't want it and offer to pay for abortion! Or he could say he didn't want either of us! Oh god I don't know what I would do if he did that. Would he really do something like that though? He's so sweet and loving. I think he would make a great father, but what if he's not ready for the responsibility?

"Raven?" I looked up to see my vampire boyfriend standing in the doorway of his secret coffin room. He was only wearing a pair of black boxers and a black shirt. His midnight colored hair was a mess, but he still looked sexy. My breath caught in my throat. I don't think I'm ready for this.

"Raven what are you doing here so early? Is everything alright?" he questioned as he stepped towards me, deep concern written all over his face. That's when I broke down. I couldn't take it anymore. What am I doing here, thinking he'll be happy about all of this and everything will be fine? Nothing is going to be okay. I pulled my knees tighter to my chest and hid my face in them, sobbing.

"Raven! Tell me what's wrong! Did anyone hurt you?" His bare feet padded across the floor as he quickly came towards me and knelt I front of the beat up chair I was sitting in.

I had to think about that one. Had anyone hurt me? Did Alexander hurt me? Did the baby hurt me? No Alexander didn't hurt me. He's the sweetest, most kindest, gentlest man I have ever met. Not once has he ever hurt me… yet.

I shook my head in response, tears still streaking down my face. What would I do without waterproof mascara? My knight of the night took m hand and squeezed it in his long, snow white fingers. "Tell me why are you crying? I'm right here, you can tell me anything."

I lifted my head to look at those deep, dark, soulful chocolate eyes. They held so much love and concern. Love and concern for me.

"I'm pregnant," I mumbled, but it came out sounding like "mm prgunt." He leaned in closer to hear me.

"What?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes grew even bigger in shock. Obviously he wasn't expecting me to say that. And why would he?

I watched as a million different emotions played across his face. Confusion, worry, fear, happiness, excitement, and even some dread.

"You're pregnant?" he stammered as if I hadn't just said that. I nodded solemnly.

His eyes traveled down to where my stomach was behind my knees. Carefully he pulled my legs down so they were no longer blocking his view of my torso. Slowly, his hand lifted up my Korn t-shirt just enough so he could see the tiny bump. He gasped once he'd seen it.

Then he did something unexpected. He smiled a little and rubbed his thumb across it.

"A-A-Alexander?"

Alexander laid his hand flat on my stomach for a second and then pulled his hand away, letting my shirt fall black into place.

"Are you mad at me?"

He looked up in shock. "Mad at you? Why in the world would I be mad at you?"

I placed my hand over my stomach. "Because I'm pregnant…."

He sighed, got up, and started pacing the length of his attic room. Whatever emotion he held before was replaced by deep thought. I hated when he was like this. He didn this whenever he was extremely worried or frustrated.

"No, I'm not mad at you. I'm more mad at myself for doing this to you."

What? For doing this to me? He's acting as if he'd cut off one of my limbs or something stupid like that. We're having a baby and he's mad at what he did to me?

Once again tears started welling up in my eyes. "What you did to me? D-does that mean you don't want it?" I stammered. He doesn't want his own baby? Something we both made out of love?

I placed my hand protectively over where our child lay, ad if shielding it from the terrors of life. Alexander whipped his head around to look at me and ran back to kneel in front of me again.

"No, no of course I want it. It's just, well, do you?"

I nodded and he let out a large sigh. Alright now I'm confused, why is he sighing? "What?"

"I don't know if I'm ready for something like this."

I gasped. He's not ready for it. "Well I'm sorry you feel that way, but there nothing I can do about that. I'm keeping this baby and if you don't want to be in its life that that's your choice." With that I got up and walked out of the room and down the creaky steps. I passed James relighting some candelabras in the parlor and let myself out through the massive wooden front door. I almost expected Alexander to follow me, but he didn't. Looks like I'm on my own now.

**A/N: So how did you guys like it? Should I continue it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much for the good reviews! I've decided to continue with this story just for you guys. Hopefully you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

I sprinted down the sidewalk at full speed, my bulky monster boots slamming on the cold cement. I ran hard until I'd finally reached my destination; the cemetery. The sky was covered with rain clouds, causing the night to be even darker than usual.

I walked down the aisles in between the rows of graves until I wandered all the way back to Alexander's grandmother's monument. Sometimes when Alexander and I fight, or something happens and I need to be alone I come here. Alexander always tells me how similar I am to his grandmother and I find comfort being here.

I sat down on the cold grass and leaned against the old baroness's monument. I don't know how long I sat there, it could have been from five minutes to five hours, but eventually it started to rain. I didn't move though, just let the cool water droplets splash onto me.

I lifted my shirt up and lightly placed my fingers on my tiny bump. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "D-daddy isn't going to be here for you." It's probably ridiculous to be talking to something that can't hear you, but it just felt right.

Eventually I just lost all thought, getting pulled into a stupor. I wasn't sleeping but it was similar. Time passed though I still don't know how much did, and the rain kept pouring harder and the temperature getting colder.

At one point I felt strong arms slide under my knees and shoulders, I didn't look up though. They lifted me up and held me against a hard, warm chest.

"This is no place for a mother-to-be," a deep male voice stated. "You'll get sick."

I would recognize that voice anywhere but my mind still couldn't register anything. The man started running down the rows of headstones. Where is he taking me? Before we reached the gate, the whole world faded into black.

* * *

><p>I was tucked into a bunch of blankets in an unfamiliar room. Then I recognized it: the living room in the Benson Hill Mansion.<p>

Turning my head I saw Alexander was sitting next to the couch, watching me intently. Quickly I turned my head to face the back of the couch. I didn't want to see him.

"Alexander I have the tea you requested."

"Thank you Jameson, you can leave it on the table right there," Alexander replied softly. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time.

James left and Alexander scooted closer to me. "Raven please look at me."

I turned my head to look at the black haired vampire that seemed to be so worried about me. "What?" It came out harsher than intended and my voice was all groggy.

"What were you thinking?" He didn't yell it but you could tell he was angry with me.

What is he talking about? He has no reason to be mad at me. Now I'm really pissed. "What are you talking about?"

Alexander was already on his feet, pacing again. "It's freezing cold outside, raining, and you just decide to sit out there for a few hours? What is wrong with you? You could have gotten hypothermia or something!"

I glared at him. "What's it to you anyway? Why do you care what happens to me?"

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "Why do I care? Why wouldn't I care if you hurt yourself?" my knight of the night came and knelt in front of me. "I care because I love you…. Both of you," he added, placing his hand over my stomach. Even through the three layers of blankets on me I could feel the electric shock from his touch.

I really didn't know what to say. I mean, we tell each other 'I love you' all the time, but this was different. It had more meaning.

"I thought you weren't ready for this."

"I don't know if I am but that doesn't mean I'm just going to leave you to go through this alone. I couldn't do that to you… or our baby."

My face turned beet red and he obviously noticed because he asked, "what?"

I smiled a little. "I know it's childish but I like the way you say 'our baby'."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Well I love saying it."

I started to sit up but my whole body was extremely stiff.

"Why am I so stiff?"

"Probably because you were sitting in the cemetery for two hours and have been sleeping on this couch for one."

"Oh." I managed to sit up despite my sore muscles, letting the blankets slide down to my waist. I noticed I was no longer wearing my own clothes. I had on one of Alexander's sweatshirts and his black pajama bottoms. He must have changed me out of my soaked clothes.

"Here drink this." Alexander picked up the mug that Jameson had recently brought in and handed it to me. It was warm between my hands. I took a small sip. I didn't realize how cold I was until I felt the warmth from the drink spread throughout my whole body. It tasted sweet with a little spice mixed in. It was delicious.

It was silent between us as I sipped my tea.

"I-I'm sorry." I sad quietly breaking the silence.

My Gothic Guy stared up at me with a startled expression. "for what?"

"For running out of here so suddenly and sitting in the freezing rain. You were right to be mad at me. I could have hurt myself. Sometimes I have to remind myself that I can't be so reckless anymore."

Alexander took my hand in both of his. "I wasn't mad at you. I was just so worried as to what might have happened to you. Do you know how scared I was when your parents called asking where you were? I told them you were at Becky's for the night and then went over there myself to see if you were there. When she said no I searched all of Dullsville for you. My heart broke once I'd found you in the cemetery, lying by my Grandma's grave. You were soaking wet and shivering like crazy. It took me a while to get you to stop shivering."

I peeled the blankets off of me. "Well now I'm starting to get a little hot." I said. Then I slid off the couch and onto Alexander's lap, kissing him once I got comfortable. "I'm sorry I worried you so much. I'll try not to be so reckless anymore."

He rested his head on my shoulder. "It's alright." we sat there in silence for a while.

I felt Alexander's hands slide up under my sweatshirt and rest them on my slightly rounded tummy. "So we're really having a baby."

I put my hands on his. "Yup, we're gonna have a little Goth baby around," I giggled. It's going to be so cute!

"You know we're going to have to tell your parents soon," he informed me.

Oh crap! They're going to kill me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and favorites! I didn't really think this story would go very far but turns out there's a lot of you guys reading it! Alright now for an extra long chapter because I love you! 3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"You know we're going to have to tell your parents soon," he informed me.

Oh no! I totally forgot about that. I could see it now- my father pulling out his best tennis racket and beats Alexander while my mother yells at me for being irresponsible and not using protection.

"What if we just not tell them at all?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure that when you're walking around eight months pregnant, they're going to figure out that it's not just fat."

"What if we moved to Romania with your family?"

"Raven."

"Sorry."

I smiled sheepishly and he tightened his arms around me.

"Everything will be alright. So your dad will want me murdered and your mom will forbid you to see me again, big deal. What I'm worried about is Dullsville's reaction and what will happen to you at school."

I groaned. "Not only will I be the freak of the school, I'll also be considered a slut. I don't even want to think about what Trevor is going to do to me."

"If anyone hurts you or lays a hand on you, they will die," he growled. And from that tone of voice, I didn't dare doubt that he would go and suck all their blood out. I shivered at the thought.

"Well I better get you home," he said picking me up.

Then he bent his knees and groaned. "god you're heavy."

I'm heavy already? How is that possible? I quickly climbed out of his arms and ran out of the mansion's front doors.

"Raven I was just kidding!" Alexander as he ran towards me. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was just kidding, you're not heavy. I just carried you all the way from the cemetery to here an hour ago remember?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Okay well you might be kidding now, but what about in a few months? I'll definitely weigh more then." I blinked back unwanted tears.

My vampire boyfriend leaned in close and kissed the spot between my neck and shoulder. "And I'm going to love it. Because it will show that both you and the baby are healthy."

I blushed. Aww! That is probably one of the sweetest things he has ever said to me. After that we made out in the black Mercedes and then he took me home. That night I dreamt about the family I was going to have with the boy atop Benson Hill.

* * *

><p>"Come on Raven wake up! It's time for school!" Mom shouted when she was only standing about three feet from my head. Am I deaf now or something?<p>

I opened my eyes to see here standing, hands on hips, at the end of my bed. My body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat and my stomach felt like a witch brewing her cauldron.

I stood up, jumped off my bed and raced to the bathroom. Once finished emptying the contents of my stomach into our porcelain toilet, Mom came in the bathroom asking if I was alright. I just groaned and clutched my tummy.

"I'm calling your school raven, you're not well enough to go today." Doesn't take a genius to figure that out. With that she walked down the staircase leaving me to lay on the cold white tiles. I spend most of the day in there, partly because I kept throwing up, but mostly because I don't think I could have gotten up off the floor if I tried sometimes. Before she left for work, mom brought me a bunch of cold water bottles, saltine crackers, and one of my favorite Anne Rice books. But the only thing I could do was worry.

It's been a week since I told Alexander that I was pregnant, and we've both decided (And by both I mean him) that we're going to tell my parents tonight. I invited him over for dinner and during dessert- at which time Billy Boy will beat it at the cost of five bucks- we will drop the baby bomb on them. If all goes as planned Alexander will leave in one gothic piece and I won't be sent to a convent to become a nun and pray for my sins.

The week has gone fine mostly. Nobody knows about my secret. More importantly- Trevor doesn't know my secret. I'm almost scared of what his reaction might be. He's definitely known for ruining a lot of things for me. When Alexander and his family first moved into Dullsville Trevor started a rumor that convinced the whole town that the Sterlings were vampires. I snuck into the mansion to prove them all wrong, but when I took my boyfriend to the Snow Ball he blackmailed Becky into telling him everything about my boyfriend and my boyfriend and me. He also told Alexander that I was hoping he was a vampire. He got so mad because he thought I was like all of the other gossipmongers and wouldn't respond to my calls for a week. I'm not even going to tell you how Trevor ruined my prom.

So the only other person that knows about the tiny vampire inside me is Becky. I told her on Saturday at Evans Park, our meeting place.

We were sitting on the swings after I called her saying I had major news.

"So what's this huge news you have to tell me?" Becky asked swinging her legs like a little toddler.

"first you have to promise not to get mad and not to tell anybody."

"Not even Matt?"

"Not even Matt."

She looked nervous and guilty. I knew she hated lying to him or keeping secrets from him but it's just something that has to be done.

"Well alright," my best friend agreed. "But only because I love you."

My stomach flipped from nervousness. Becky was really old fashioned. She didn't believe in sex before marriage. I'd known she would get mad at me.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? Is it Alexander's?"

"Of course it is!"

Her face was that of pure disappointment. "Why didn't you at least use protection or something?"

"It was all, um, kind of spur of the moment."

My mousy best friend scolded me for the next five minutes and then got all excited. She couldn't wait to be an aunt and said that I would be a great mother and blah, blah, blah.

Then she said something that's really bothering me. "Hey wouldn't it be funny if your baby ended up being normal? You know like a Dullsvillian?" I swear I almost slapped her.

"Raven I'm home!" my mother shouted pulling me out of my memories. She slammed the front door and I heard the _click clack _of her heals on the kitchen floor. They traveled up the stairs and to the bathroom door.

"Have you been in here all day?" My mom asked staring at me on the floor.

"Uh…. No?"

"I'm going to call Alexander and cancel dinner for tonight," she said.

Before I could object she already whipped her phone and walked away.

Great, if she cancels dinner, when are we going to tell my parents? Not that I really wanted to tell them at all, but they kind of need to know.

Fifteen minutes later, I'm still lying in bed with my head spinning when my cell phone starts playing the theme song to Halloween.

"Hello?" I croaked.

"Hey it's me." Alexander.

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Your mom just called to cancel dinner. She said you stayed from school today because you aren't feeling well."

I sighed into the phone. "No need to worry about me, it's just morning sickness. My only worry is how we're going to tell my parents now."

"I can still come over later tonight."

"Sounds good. I love you."

"I love you more," he said mysteriously and hung up.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch in the living room reading my beat up copy of Dracula. I kept looking at my Edward Scissorhands glow-in-the-dark watch. Alexander should be here any minute now.<p>

_Ding Dong. _That would be him.

"Oh um hello Alexander, what are you doing here? My mother asked nervously. Despite how sweet and polite he is, Mom still gets fidgety around him, like he's a kidnapper holding her hostage.

"I came to see Raven. I brought some things that should help her feel better."

"Oh alright then, come in."

Alexander walked into the living room with my mom following close behind. It was a strange sight. My gothic vampire boyfriend with his black silk shirt, black tight jeans, black Doc Martens and silver stud earrings, standing in the middle of my straight-out-of-a-catalog living room.

He sat next to me on the couch with a black bag. "I brought you some things to make you feel better," Alexander said while pulling out a plastic Tupperware container. It was filled with a red liquid that sloshed inside the bowl. I was kind of worried as to what was in there. Blood?

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "We normally give this to vampire women with morning sickness. The recipe called for a cup of blood but since you're human I only put half a cup in. Only because the baby is half vampire and it needs blood." My only question is: who's blood is it?

Next he pulled out a small plastic baggie with three tiny brown balls in it. "Romanian specialty. My mother swears she would have died if it weren't for these pills."

I nodded solemnly. I didn't like having to take these kinds of things. Why couldn't I be a normal Goth teen?

Alexander kissed my head, knowing how I felt about everything. "I'm going to go get your parents and we'll tell them okay?" I didn't respond in any way but he understood and went to get my mom and dad. They came in with worried faces.

"We have something important to tell you," Alexander goes once we're all sitting.

Silence. I look around to see the three of them looking at me expectantly. I guess I'm the one telling them. I took a deep breath and said loud and clear, "I'm pregnant with Alexander's baby."

I don't really remember what happened next except for my mom sobbing uncontrollably and Dad's face turning beet red and started yelling at Alexander.

Then my dad said something that caught my attention, "Alexander you're paying to fix this."

My bat-transforming boyfriend looked confused. "fix?"

Dad's eyes narrowed. He said the one word I feared he'd say the most. "Abortion."

"Paul!" Mother scolded.

I placed my hands over my lower abdomen and Alexander's arm pulled me closer and tighter into his side.

"Mr. Madison," he began, resting his hand over mine. "Raven and I are not going to _kill _our own baby. We have already decided to keep it and raise it."

Dad's went from red, to blue, to purple, and the vein in his neck was throbbing angrily. "A baby is a huge responsibility," he growled.

"We're ready to take on this responsibility."

He leaned back in his armchair and crossed his arms with a slightly smug look on his face. "Fine, if you two are so sure you can do this, Sarah and I aren't helping you at all. Not even with shelter, so Raven I suggest start packing now."

"Paul what do you-"

He put his hand up to silence my mother. "It has to be done Sarah."

Once again my mother was crying, but this time so was I.

Alexander and I went up to my room and he pulled out my overnight duffel bag from my closet. "Just pack some things for the next few nights. I'll get the rest later. Don't forget your school bag," he instructed glumly.

The ride to the mansion was silent except for the occasional sniffle from me. When we got back he carried me up the three flights of stairs to his attic room and set me on the mattress. I cried all that night, sobbing like crazy. Alexander kept telling me to drink some water and that I was going to get sick if I kept crying, but I didn't care. Eventually he just sat next to my curled up body and stroked my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"Raven it's time to wake up. You have to go to school."

I opened my eyes to Alexander's whispering in my ear. I was about to complain but instead my stomach did a 360 and I dashed to the nearest bathroom and puked. God I hate morning sickness.

Alexander came in quickly after me and, like the gentleman he is, held back my hair and rubbed my back soothingly.

When I was done he handed me my toothbrush and I brushed my teeth.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Do I have to go to school?"

"No way. You're in my care today," he smiled.

Wait. Day? "What do you mean day? You have to sleep."

He shook his head. "Jameson and I covered all the windows and cracks that would let in sunlight. This way I can stay up with you."

"That," I began, kissing him. "Is so sweet."

He gave me a long, sweet kiss and then we traveled downstairs hand-in-hand. We sat at the dining table and James came in wheeling his creaky metal cart. The creepy skinny old man placed a bowl of thick red soup in front of me. The same one that Alexander had brought for me last night.

"I don't think I'll be able to keep this down…" I said worriedly.

Alexander pat my knee. "Don't worry, it's made to help you."

"Oh. Alright."

I took a sip of the warm red liquid. TI was sweet and a little salty, it was great. My head started to stop spinning and my stomach stopped churning. Is this some kind of miracle soup? I looked at Alexander questioningly but he was just smiling.

"I assume it worked?" he grinned.

I was only capable of nodding. Then he turned serious. "Iti's from the blood. Because you're human and the baby is half vampire, the blood is really good for you."

I finished my soup and we went into his TV room and went to the couch. He was sitting at the end of the couch while I lay on it with my feet in his lap.

"Wow! Your feet are really swollen."

I glared at my boyfriend. "gee I wonder why."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little bit," I shrugged.

He rubbed my feet and it started to help. We sat there in silence as his long arctic white fingers worked their magic.

"What do you think it's going to be?" He asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"The baby. Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm… I want a girl."

He slid his hand up under my shirt and moved his hand across my belly repeatedly, rubbing it gently.

"I hope it's a boy," he said, his hand sending shivers up my body.

I pulled my shirt up so I could see my deadly pale abdomen. I was just starting show. It was round and looked like I'd gained about seven pounds.

"Wow, it's growing fast!" I exclaimed.

Alexander pat my tummy. "Yeah well I'm assuming that it's going to be different than normal pregnancies because he's half vampire.

I thought about that for a while. "Do you know anybody who's had a half vampire baby?"

"Well my cousin Claude is a half-breed. We could ask my aunt Lydia about it."

"We should invite them to stay at the mansion for a week or two."

"Alright I'll have James give them a call."

Alexander lay down behind me on his side and pressed my back to his chest. His cold hands were still resting on my stomach.

Suddenly I felt my stomach churn and printed to the nearest bathroom. My boyfriend held my hair back and rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"Thanks," I mumbled once I was done. Quickly my body heated up and my hands and face got all clammy. The world spun around me.

"Raven? Raven are you alright?"

I looked up and Alexander was there crouching over me with a worried look on his face. The edges of my vision were lined in black that was quickly closing in.

"Raven! Can you hear me?"

Then the darkness sucked me in.

* * *

><p>I woke with a start, breathing hard and covered in sweat. I sat up and immediately regretted it from how dizzy I was.<p>

A cold pale hand pushed me down. "you're okay, lay down you're alright."

Doing as he instructed I lie back down on the mattress. Alexander put a wet rag over my forehead. My whole body was hot and sweaty and my mouth was bone dry. I tried to ask for water but nothing came out.

Alexander seemed to understand because he put a glass to my lips and I let the cool, clear water slide down my throat.

"What happened?" I croaked once I got my voice back.

"You black out. And then your body started heating up like crazy. I took your temperature- it was a hundred and four degrees! So I took you up here, turned the fan on and stripped your clothes. You're now down to one-oh-two degrees."

Looking down I saw that I was in my Alice Cooper underwear and a black bra with red lace.

"How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. It's eight o' clock pm now."

I propped myself up on one elbow and placed my hand on my slightly swollen abdomen. "This little guy is already causing me trouble," I giggled.

Alexander chuckled **(A/N: CUBES!) **"That he is."

_Bang, bang, bang!_

My vampire boyfriend walked up to the attic door and opened it slightly. "Yes Jameson?"

The creepy butler said something quietly and Alexander looked back at me. "I'll be right back Raven." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him.

I sat up and everything spun around me. Once the world righted itself I got up and stretched. I sat on the window seat and looked out into the night. It was completely dark outside and the moon was full. Tons of sparkling stars danced around the glowing moon.

I heard Alexander's footsteps coming up the stairs and let the curtain fall back in place.

Alexander poked his licorice-colored haired head in. "Aunt Lydia is here."

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! What do you think Aunt Lydia and Claude will be like? Well I guess most of us know what Claude is like from the manga but what about Aunt Lydia? What is she going to tell Raven about her baby? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I've gotten so many reviews for this story: it's awesome keep it up! Most of them said "Omg please please please update soon!" Well I couldn't do it soon, but I am updating. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"Aunt Lydia is here."

"Well that was fast."

"They flew here," he informed me. By plane or by wings?

I quickly got dressed in a pair of black shorts and a blood red shirt. The shirt was tight so it looked like I'd gained a few pounds.

Alexander and I walked down to the parlor hand-in-hand.

I had to hold back a gasp when I saw the sight before me. The woman standing in the middle of the room was beautiful. She had long, black, flowing hair that reached her waist and wore a long black dress with long sleeves and that turned all spidery at the bottom. She looked exactly like Morticia Addams!

On one side of her was a man in his mid-forties wearing a black suit with a red cape. And on the other side of her was Claude.

"Alexander how nice to see you again!" She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. That's when I noticed she was holding a little black bundle in her arms.

"It's good to see you too Aunt Lydia. And who's this?" Alexander asked, gesturing to the bundle.

Aunt Lydia readjusted it and I could see a little tiny face with wide, alert brown eyes and a little button nose. "This is Vesuvius our newborn son." I noticed how Claude scowled as she said it.

"Oh and you must be Raven!" she said turning to me

I nodded and smiled shyly. "Yeah."

The Morticia-like woman gave me the same half-hug as Alexander. "Well we certaintly have much to talk about."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah I have a lot of questions."

"Well why don't we go sit down and talk?" Aunt Lydia suggested.

"Sure," I said and let out a big yawn.

Alexander came up behind me and massaged my shoulders. "Sorry ladies but Raven has to go to bed."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not even,"-yawn- "tired."

My boyfriend chuckled and started walking up the stairs. "We'll see you tomorrow night Aunt Lydia. Come on Raven."

I yawned and walked with him, taking his hand. "Whatever dad," I sneered.

Alexander froze up the second I said that. Then after a moment he unfroze and walked us up to his attic room. His eyes were blank and he stood in the middle of the room staring at nothing.

"Alexander are you okay?"

He looked over at me slowly coming out of his daze. "Hm? Yeah. It's just hard to believe that someone is going to be calling me 'Daddy' soon."

I walked up and wrapped my arms around my boyfriend. "It's scary isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yes it is."

* * *

><p>I felt someone kiss my forehead.<p>

"Alexander?" I looked up to see my gorgeous vampire boyfriend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." He glanced up at the curtained window. "It's almost sunrise so I have to go to bed. Jameson is going to drive you to school and pick you up."

"Oh okay."

He leaned down and kissed me. "Be careful at school and don't get into any trouble."

I nodded and looked at my watch. "Okay, I have to get ready now anyway." I got up off the mattress and kissed him. "Goodnight."

He smiled. "Good morning."

**AT SCHOOL**

Creepy Man drove me up to the school. "Here you are Miss Raven."

"Thanks Jameson."

I walked into the boring halls of Dullsville High, still the same after the week of not being here. Other students glared at me as if I were a contagious disease and whispered to each other. Normally this wouldn't bother me except they were staring at me and whispering more than usual. Some of the girls even gave me sympathetic looks. What's with that? The only other time this has ever happened was my sixteenth birthday and I crashed Matt's party and Trevor tried to have sex with me in the woods behind Matt's house. I'd taken all his clothes and ran, leaving the Soccer Snob completely naked and alone in the woods. It was the perfect revenge for all of his tormenting, until he got back at me. But that's another story.

I walked up to my locker next to Becky's.

"Morning Raven," she greeted.

I sighed. "Morning. Do you know what's up with everybody today? They seem to be staring more than usual."

"Yeah they were even staring at me. Do you think it's because…" she raised her eyebrows and nodded towards my stomach. She thinks it's because I'm pregnant, but how could they possibly know about it?"

"No way. How would they know about it? The only people I've told are you, Alexander, and my parents. You didn't tell Matt did you?"

Becky looked a little hurt that I would accuse her of such a thing. "No! I promised you!"

I sighed. "Chill, I'm just checking."

We both looked around at the staring students. Most of them glared with disgust. A few looked as us with sympathy. But for what? What did we do now? They couldn't possibly know about being pregnant.

The rest of the day mostly continued normally besides the glares. I doodled through Trig, daydreamed during English, slept through history, sat with Becky and Matt for Lunch, slept under the bleachers for chemistry and was excused from gym due to a note written by my parents.

I was at my locker gathering my books to go baack to the mansion when someone walked into me.

"Oops. Sorr-" I stopped mid-apology when I saw that the guy who ran into me was a gorgeous blond with emerald green eyes. Trevor. My stomach turned at the sight of him.

"Watch it Monster Girl."

"Um excuse me but _you _were that one that walked into _me_."

He shrugged. "You were blocking my way."

Rolling my eyes, I resumed packing my bag. Trevor leaned against the locker next to mine and smirked.

"So I hear you have a bun in the oven."

**A/N: so what did you guys think? How does Trevor know about Raven's secret? I'll try and update soon! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been way too long since I've updated. I just got back from band camp and I've had practice nonstop lately. Not to mention the stress of school starting up again. Anyway, doesn't really matter because I'm here updating once again!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"So I hear you have a bun in the oven," Trevor smirked.

I looked up at him, horrified. "Wh-what?"

He stepped closer once I'd closed my locker. "You know what I'm talking about. You and Monster Boy decided to start making little Monster Babies."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "How do you know this?"

"I was at Evan's Park when you told Becky on the swings."

I gasped. How could I knot have noticed him there? I should have just told Becky over the phone.

"Stay away from me Trevor," I growled and quickly turned on my heel, walking towards the front entrance of the school. James was probably waiting for me outside.

Back at the mansion I sat in Alexander's attic room attempting to do homework. I was to distracted to get anything done though. Trevor knew I was pregnant and told the whole school. What did this mean for Alexander and me? Eventually the whole town is going to know about it. The rumor mill with start up again, different stories about my baby floating around. And there would be nothing we could do about it, except maybe hide in the mansion forever and never leave. Though I honestly doubt Alexander would let me do that.

I kept trying to do homework but only got about one fourth of it done until I gave up. How could I focus on the Battle of Bull Run when I have so much going on?

I traveled all the way down to the living room and fell back into the soft cushions of the couch. I flipped through the channels for a while and settled on a rerun of The Munsters.

I must have fallen asleep because The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake. "Wake up sweetheart."

I opened my eyes reluctantly. Alexander was standing over me with a slight smile on his face. He sat down o nthe couch and put my feet in his lap. "How was school today?"

I sighed loudly and draped my arm over my eyes. "Horrible."

My vampire boyfriend looked down at me, concern written all over his face. "Why what happened?"

"Trevor knows," I mumbled.

"What do you mean Trevor knows?"

I propped myself up on my elbows. "Trevor knows I'm pregnant and he told the whole school about it."

Alexander looked thoughtful. "Well we knew they would find out eventually. Turns out it was just sooner than we expected."

I shrugged. "Yeah but it still sucks."

Alexander got up and extended a hand to me to help me up, which I took. "Come on, Jameson should have dinner ready by now."

We sat at the dining room table where we were joined by Aunt Lydia, Uncle Aden, Claude, and little Vesuvius.

While everyone else ate steak with mashed potatoes and green beans, I ate the Romanian blood soup Alexander had brought me that night we told my parents.

We'd just gotten up out of our chairs after dessert when Aunt Lydia took my arm. "Come now. We'll talk like I came here for."

She took me into the TV room where we both sat on the couch across from each other.

"So what do you want to know?" aunt Lydia asked.

I thought for a while. What do I wan to know? "Um, how will this pregnancy be different from human pregnancies?"

Aunt Lydia thought for a while before she answered. "Well it will be shorter than human pregnancies, instead of being nine months it will only take about seven months. Um… you'll find yourself getting sunburn a lot due to the face that vampires can't go out into the sunlight. Also drink lots of water and lots of blood considering the infant will need both. Other than that you will have all the symptoms of a normal pregnancy."

"Is that why I look like I'm three months instead of one?"

"Yes, you'll look two months further than you really are."

"Oh," I said and rubbed my stomach.

Aunt Lydia put her hand on my knee and smiled. "You'll be just fine Raven." With that she got up and left.

I got off the couch and walked into the parlor.

Alexander was sitting there playing peek-a-boo with Vesuvius and the little infant just cracked up every time, causing my boyfriend to smile. After a while Vesuvius stretched out his tiny arms and yawned, shaping his mouth into a little 'o'. Alexander picked up the baby boy out of his carrier and rocked him in his strong arms. He walked around the room bouncing him slightly. It was then that I knew he was going to be an amazing dad. It was such a perfect moment and I could just wee him with our baby.

Grinning, I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Watcha doin'?" I asked teasingly. He gasped and then relaxed when he realized it was just me.

"Raven," he breathed.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, looking over it at the baby in his arms. "That's me."

Alexander turned to face me and smiled sheepishly still rocking Vesuvius. He glances down at the infant. "I was just uh-"

"Playing Peek-A-Boo?" I laughed.

He turned beet red.

"Don't worry it's cute." I lightly tapped Vesuvius's nose. "Plus you'll be doing this and a lot more for our baby," I said, placing my hand on my stomach.

Alexander smiled brightly. "And I cant' wait to do it all with him."

"Him?"

"Yeah I'm really hoping it's a boy."

"Oh course." I said while sitting on the couch. My feet were starting to hurt from standing. "Just like every other father-to-be."

The gothic vampire just stood there and kept bouncing the infant. "Well what man wouldn't want a son?"

I looked up dreamily. "I want a little girl. One I could dress up in little black dresses."

"I'd take him to soccer games."

"We'd have little gothic tea parties."

"I could teach him to paint."

We both grinned at each other.

Later that night I was lying on the big king sized bed Alexander bought for me while he ly next to me. He lay on his side with his hand on my rounded tummy.

"We're gonna have to schedule you a doctor's appointment soon you know."

I looked over at him. "Can I got to a regular doctor?"

"No but there is a vampire doctor in Hipsterville."

"sounds like a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been really busy. School just started and it's my first year of high school so I'm still getting used to it. Also I have color guard like three times a week and football games of Fridays and competitions of Saturdays and Sundays. So please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"Alexander!"

"Yes?" He responded walking into his attic room.

I was standing in the middle of the room wearing only a bra and a pair of unbuttoned and unzipped black jeans. "Can you help me button these?" I couldn't seem to get the button in the blasted hole.

"Of course," Alexander stepped up in front of me. He pulled the two sides together. Or tried to at least. I sucked in my stomach as much as I could hoping it would help. Alexander just barely got it in the hole. I let out some air causing my stomach to come out a little. And the button popped open again. Ugh!

"Sorry Raven, it's too tight," Alexander apologized.

Too tight? But this is my favorite pair! I groaned and took the jeans off and flopped onto the bed in just a bra and underwear.

"I'm getting fat!" I cried.

Alexander chuckled **(A/N: CUBES!) **and sat down next to me. "You're not getting fat," he said putting his hand on my belly. "Our baby is growing inside you. It's a good thing."

I sighed. "It's a good thing for the baby, not for me. I'm the one that will eventually look like I swallowed a bowling ball!" "Why do I have to carry our baby?"

Alexander rubbed my swollen tummy. "Because you're amazing."

**ALEXANDER'S POV! **

"Alexander!"

"Yes?" I asked walking into my room. Raven was standing there in just a bra and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had a frustrated look on her face.

"Can you help me button these?" She asked gesturing to her jeans.

"Of course," I walked up in front of her and tugged the two sides together. They would barely budge. Raven tried sucking in her stomach and I just barely got the button in the hole. But then once she let out her breath it popped open again. I tried not to laugh at the horrified look on her face.

"Sorry Raven, it's too tight."

My girlfriend fell back onto the black bed I'd bought her.

"I'm getting fat!"

I chuckled **(A/N: CUBES!) **and sat down next to her. "You're not getting fat." I put my hand on her smooth stomach. "Our baby is growing inside you. It's a good thing."

"It's a good thing for the baby, not for me. "I'm the one that will eventually look like I swallowed a bowling ball." She crossed her arms. "why do I have ot carry the baby?"

I rubbed my hand on her swollen belly. Why is she complaining? I like seeing her grow rounder with my baby. It reminds me every time I look at her that I'm starting a family of my own with the one I love.

"Because you're amazing," I replied and kissed the got girl's forehead.

Raven blushed. "I am not."

"You are too. I could never do what you're doing."

She rolled her eyes. "that's because it's physically impossible."

I shrugged. "Well even if it wasn't I still couldn't go through what you're going through. Both physically and emotionally."

"Well it can't be that easy being a father to be and having to take care of your pregnant, hormonal, blood-craving girlfriend either."

I smiled. "True."

Looking out the window, I sighed. "the sun is going to rise any minute now. James will drive you to school."

Raven didn't look happy at all about this news. I gave her one more kiss and then disappeared into the secret that held my plain black coffin.

Stripping down to my boxers, I climbed into the coffin and closed the lid. I couldn't sleep though. All I could do was worry about Raven. That's mostly all I do now, worry about her. Especially because she's pregnant with my child. I always warn her how dangerous the vampire world is, But I've come to realize that the mortal world has it's share of dangers too. And I couldn't even protect her at school. What kind of boyfriend and father am I if I can't even protect my family because of the sunlight?"

I sighed and pulled my phone out from under my pillow. Only noon. I flipped it open and texted Raven:

_Can't Sleep. Thinking of_

_U. Be Safe. _

_-A_

_XOXOXO_

Not long after that I received a reply:

_Don't worry bout me. I'm _

_ok. Go 2 Sleep. _

_-R_

_XOXOXO_

With that I drifted off to sleep.

Only to be woken up by the sounds of someone screaming my name.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short! I promise the next one will be longer. I just really wanted to update soon because I didn't want you guys to stop reading. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait! I've been extremely busy! What with school, color guard, and I just went down to Florida for my Great Grandmother's 100****th**** birthday. IVE BEEN BUSY! So don't eat me until you finish reviewing this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

I was woken up by someone screaming my name. But it wasn't Raven. It was… Becky? What is she doing here at the mansion?

I listened closer and heard the sound of terrible sobbing. Raven! I quickly opened the lid to my coffin and sat up. I was about to climb out and run down the stairs but stopped myself. Using my vampire senses I realized the sun was still up. I looked at my phone: 5:00. I still had an hour until I could go down there and comfort her.

Sitting there in my open coffin, I listened to the love of my life crying her eyes out as Becky was trying- and failing- to comfort her for the next hour.

The second the sun went down I jumped out of the coffin, put a pair of black jeans on, and ran downstairs. Listening for a second I hear it coming from down the hallway.

I ran down the hall and into the TV room. There, on the black leather couch were Becky and a crying Raven. Quickly I walked over to the couch. Raven looked up at me and instantly jumped into my arms. "Alexander!" she cried and sobbed into my bare chest.

I sat down on the couch and she curled up on my lap, tears still streaming down her face.

Looking over at Becky, I mouthed, "What happened?"

She sighed and pulled a shoebox out of her backpack. "She found this in her locker," she said and opened the box.

I gasped. Inside the box was a little baby doll that had a horrified look on its face. The disturbing part was the knife piercing its chest. And all of the fake blood covering it. It was horrible. Why would someone do something so cruel?

Raven looked over at the gruesome baby doll and sobbed harder into the pale skin of my chest.

"Shh," I said soothingly. "Shh, It's okay. I'm right here."

Becky stood up, looked down sadly at me, and left.

Once alone I placed Raven on the couch to lay down and walked into the kitchen, getting her a glass of water.

Coming back I see my girlfriend sitting up with her pale hand on her rounded stomach. "Mommy won't let anyone hurt you," she whispered. "I promise."

I walked up and kneeled in front of her, taking her hand in mine. "Are you okay?"

She looked down at me. "I'm scared Alexander. Someone wants our baby dead and I'm really scared."

"I know but I promise I will never let anyone harm you or our baby," I vowed, holding her close to my bare chest.

After a while I hear her breathing even, telling me that she's asleep.

I lay down on the couch, pulling the sleeping girl on top of me.

Who would want to hurt our baby? And why would they send that gruesome baby doll?

I'm going to find out who this creep is and put an end to this.

No one will hurt my family.

* * *

><p>I lurked down the halls of Dullsville High, looking for Raven's locker. I turned the corner to the hallway where her locker would be when I heard voices.<p>

"I see she got our gift," a girls high soprano voice said.

"Yeah, Trevor said she ran out of the school crying," a deeper, male's voice commented.

I had to hold back a growl when he said Trevor's name.

Peering around the corner, I saw a pale skinny girl with long pure white hair. Luna Maxwell. So she's the one up to this. But why?

Quickly transforming into a bat, I flew back to the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Alexander?" Raven's voice asked as I quietly walked into my bedroom, trying not to wake her up and obviously failing.<p>

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She sat up on the king sized bed. "No, I was waiting for you to come back."

I sat down on the bed next to her. "You should be sleeping. You need your rest."

Raven pouted. "I'm not a baby."

"No but you're carrying one," I said placing my hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

She sighed and placed her hand on mine. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?"

My girlfriend shrugged. "I don't know, everything is just different. I moved into the mansion, I'm not talking to my family, my clothes don't fit me anymore, and now someone's threatening to kill my baby."

I pulled her onto my lap and kiss her hair. "Everything will work out, I promise. And tomorrow I'm taking you to get new clothes."

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Please? **


	9. Important! Please Read!

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, but don't worry it's going to be up in a few days! I know I haven't updated in like two months and I don't really have a good excuse for that but please, please, please be patient with me! I love you guys!**

**I just wanted to tell you guys: I now have a page on Facebook! Just search "Onyx Maxwell-Fanfiction" and "like" it. That way I can keep you faithful readers updated on what is going on with my stories, you can ask me questions, and you can also suggest what you want to happen next in my stories! So if you have a Facebook, please like my page! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 **


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! You have every right to come to my front door with torches and pitchforks (only until I finish my story though). I can't believe I put this off for so long! Really I don't have much excuse for it so yeah. **

**On a better note: IM BAAAAAACK! You didn't think I would abandon this story did you? Well no worries because I'm here and our favorite couple have lots of challenges ahead of them-not to mention romantic moments- and that's only during the pregnancy! Really hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

I was sitting on the couch in the TV room eating a big bowl of ice cream and reading _Dracula _by Bram Stoker for probably the fiftieth time in my life. Alexander was upstairs taking a shower. Once he finishes getting ready we will be on our way to Hipsterville for my fist doctor's appointment. It is going to have to be an "over night" trip though because it will take most of tonight to get there and we very well can't go to a vampire doctor during the day so the actual appointment will be tomorrow night.

As I was just polishing off the last of my frozen, sugary treat Alexander came walking in the room with a disapproving look.

"You know you're not supposed to be eating that," he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

I cowered into the couch under his gaze and gave him my best puppy dog pout. "But it tastes good and I really wanted it."

My gothic mate crouched down next to me and looked me straight in the eye. It made me feel like a little kid about to get in trouble with her parents.

"You may have wanted it but it isn't good for you."

"Of course it's good for me! It makes me happy." Why does he not seem to understand that a girl needs her sweets?

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You know what I mean Raven. Now come on we have to get going. I'll have Jameson pull the car around." Alexander got up and walked out of the room to go find his creepy butler.

Sighing while doing so, I followed my boyfriend's lead and got up off the couch, bringing my bowl into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Alexander came in telling me it was time to go. I picked up my _Emily the Strange _purse and started opening the front door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I turned on the heel of my monster boot and faced my boyfriend who once again had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What?" Didn't he just tell me that it was time to get in the car?

"Where do you think you're going?" he repeated.

I glanced between Alexander and the door repeatedly. "To the car…?"

"Without a coat?"

"I'm wearing a sweater."

"It's cold outside."

I gaped at the gorgeous gothic vampire before me. Is he serious? "It's like forty-five degrees out there!"

"I know so go get your coat and then we'll leave."

Knowing that I couldn't change his mind, I stomped over to the coat rack and pulled my coat on angrily.

"Happy?" I growled.

He didn't respond, just opened the door and followed me out to the car. I slid in the back seat. Alexander shut the door, walked to the other side and sat down next to me. James started the car and drove off.

There car was silent as James drove down the street at a zombie-like pace (aka really slow). Alexander was looked over at me but I ignored him and stared out the tinted window at the dark night.

I was irritated. My reasons for being so were unknown to me, but I war irritated.

The feeling of Alexander's chocolate brown eyes gazing at me lasted for at least five minutes until I finally turned around and glared at him.

"What?" I snapped, probably harsher than I intended.

He looked startled slightly. "I, um, nothing." he turned his head to look out the window.

Now it was my turn to stare at him. That was unlike him. He's not shy around me at all. Did I do something? Is it my fault? He's probably sick of me I bet. Great! Now he hates me because I'm such a pain to him but he's too nice to push me away!

Before I had time to stop it, tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"Raven? What's wrong? Does something hurt? Are you in pain?"

I undid my seatbelt and flung myself at him, wrapping my arms around his waist and crying into his shirt.

"Please don't leave me!"

"What?"

"Don't leave me! I promise I won't bother you anymore and I'll stop needing so much attention! Just don't go!"

Alexander's strong, pale arms wrapped around me. "Leave you? Why in the world make you think I would leave you?"

I lifted my face from his chest and he wiped my tears away with his thumbs. Concern clouded his face. "Because you're sick of having to take care of me and constantly put up with me."

"Raven, I love you. Nothing in the world can change that. Do you know what my favorite thing to do is?"

I shook my head.

"My favorite thing to do is take care of you," he said softly and kissed my forehead.

This just made a fresh new round of tears leak out of my eyes and I hugged him tighter.

He chuckled. **(A/N: CUBES!) **"Why are you crying now? I thought that would make you happy."

I wiped my tears away with the sleeve of my coat. "I don't know!"

He laughed softly into my hair and then kissed my forehead again. Then he undid his seatbelt, moved my back to my seat, pulled my seatbelt over me, and then wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to you now would we?"

I should my head and then looked at him. "No. But now you're not wearing a seatbelt."

He chuckled **(A/N: CUBES!) **again. "I'll be find. Besides," he said while placing his hand over my somewhat rounded stomach. "We can't afford for you to get hurt."

I sighed and snuggled into his chest, almost instantly drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up while Alexander carried me up to the Lennox Hill Manor. I remembered climbing up the tree to the attic window and then another time I came to Hipsterville when I snuck in to see Alexander climb out of his coffin. He was so startled to see me that his eyes turned red.<p>

"Good morning sleeping beauty," my vampire boyfriend teased me.

"Mmm… hi."

He laughed softly at my tired response.

"Let me down I can walk."

He set me down on my feet. I took a few steps but tripped over my own feet. My Gothic Guy caught me though and kept me steady.

I don't remember how but eventually we made it into the manor. Jameson followed behind carrying our three bags.

Not much happened the rest of the night. Jameson retired to his room after whipping up some Romanian smoothies for us. We drank them in the parlor.

A few hours later we headed up to the attic where Alexander kept a second coffin so he didn't have to bring his own from home. We changed into sleep clothes (him in boxers and me in fuzzy red shorts with skulls and a black cami) and climbed into the black coffin.

Alexander's arms automatically wrapped themselves around my waist. He nuzzled my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too Alexander." With that he kissed my hair and a few minutes later the sound of his soft snoring filled the small space of the casket.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone," I groaned as Alexander shook my shoulder, attempting to wake me up.<p>

"Come on Raven! You have to get ready or else we'll be late!"

I groaned and turned over. "I don't care."

I could see Alexander's frustration in my head. Honestly, I didn't care. "I'll throw cold water on you if you don't get up now," he growled in a frustrated town.

"Alright! I'm up I'm up!"

I sat up and glared at him. He glared right back.

"Go get ready. We have to leave in an hour." He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs to the second floor.

I climbed out of the coffin and trudged my way into the bathroom. After stripping my clothes, I examined myself in the mirror. Yes, there was a mirror. I guess they didn't feel the need to remove them all since they didn't stay here often-which I was thankful for.

I turned to the side. It had been about a month and a half since I got pregnant. There was a definite curve to my stomach. I sighed and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water sooth my tense muscles.

* * *

><p>Doctors' offices have always made me nervous. But I have never been as nervous as I was then, sitting in the waiting room holding Alexander's hand and tapping my feet anxiously.<p>

I really did have a lot to be nervous about. This was my first appointment for my baby. My half-vampire baby. I wasn't really sure what to expect. I wondered what the doctor was like. Apparently she was from Romania but came to Hipsterville, USA about ten years ago. I really hoped she wouldn't judge me for being a teenage mother, or for being a human.

Eventually a nurse called me to the back and took my weight, temperature, and blood pressure. She said the doctor would be right in and left the room.

We sat there silently, me in the large cushioned patient's chair and him in a folding chair next to me. We were holding hands.

I looked over at him. He was glancing around the room lazily seeming completely bored out of his mind. Somehow that offended me. If he didn't want to come why did he? I mean I didn't ask him to come.

By the time the doctor finally came in I was pissed off because I though Alexander felt like he was wasting his time.

The door opened and in stepped a woman with a white coat on. She had long black hair and she must have been in her late twenties or early thirties. At least that's what she looked like, she could be centuries old for all I knew. She looked very normal except for the spider web tattoo on the side of her neck.

She walked over to me and held out her hand to shake.

"Hello my name is Dr. Zaharu, you must be Raven."

"Hi. Yes I'm Raven and this is Alexander,: I said gesturing to my boyfriend who was now standing. They shook hands and Dr. Zaharu gave him a strange look.

"You're Alexander Sterling aren't you?"

He looked startled. No one has said anything remotely similar to that to him here in America. I mean everyone he's known previously is in Romania.

"Um, yes I am."

A grin broke out across her face clearly showing her fangs. "I knew you looked familiar. I was your mother's doctor when she was pregnant with you. The last time I saw you, you were just a fe weeks old. But those eyes are your father's without a doubt."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you… again."

After they chatted for a few minutes about Romania, the Sterlings, and why Alexander was here, the doctor turned to me.

"So you captured the vampire's heart huh? It's been a while since I treated and human."

I blushed and didn't say anything.

Dr. Zaharu chuckled **(A/N: CUBES!) **and pulled her chair up to sit next to me.

"Let's have a look," she said and pulled my shirt up just enough to show my slightly swollen stomach. Alexander squeezed my hand.

I tensed when she put her freezing cold fingers on my stomach. They probed my abdomen for a few seconds until the vampire doctor pulled back and wrote something on her clipboard. She took my blood and checked a few other things I would prefer not to explain.

She left the room to run the blood through the lab. Alexander finally relaxed once it was removed from the room.

"Well I'm sure you'd like to know that you are in face pregnant," Dr. Zaharu said while wheeling in some kind of machine. It was kind of small and consisted of a screen and other equipment.

She wheeled it over to the side of my chair. The doctor announced we were going to try and ultrasound. Apparently some hybrids end up being more human than vampire, or the other way around, so sometimes they will be able to capture an image on the screen.

"First we are going to find the heartbeat." I just nodded and watched when she placed some kind of instrument on my stomach and moved it around.

Seconds later, a strong, stead beat filled the room.

My eyes widened in shock. A heartbeat. That was it's heartbeat. The sound was like a slap in the face, waking me up to reality. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

Dr. Zaharu flipped a switch and the screen next to me flickered to life. She spread this freezing blue gel onto my stomach and rolled the wand over it to get an image.

"That is your baby," she said pointing to an oddly shaped figure in the middle of the screen.

It didn't look like a baby, but somehow it was so beautiful.

**A/N: Okay so how was it? Did it make up for the long wait? The second this is uploaded, I will be working on chapter 10! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! IS IT WORTH CONTINUING?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! And I know you are all excited that I am! Also, you are cheering loudly wherever you are because you have been sitting in a corner, biting your nails, and checking your email every five seconds in anticipation since my last update! :D Jk, you probably totally forgot about my story until now, but that's okay! Just keep writing and make sure to review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"I'll go print these out," Dr. Zaharu said, standing up and leaving the room.

The room was silent. I glanced over at Alexander sitting beside me. If I didn't know better, I'd say I saw a flash of fear go across his face, I could be sure though because it disappeared instantly.

His gaze moved up to my face and squeezed his hand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him.

Alexander seemed startled by my question and hesitated for a second.

"I, um, nothing," he stammered.

I let it slide for now, but I would definitely be asking him about it later.

After Dr. Zaharu came back with the sonogram prints, we said our goodbyes and made an appointment for a month from today.

As we traveled down the dark streets in the Mercedes I noticed flashing lights and the sound of blasting music. The Coffin Club! I had almost forgotten about the Goth-themed night club. Not to mention the secret vampire-only club underneath it known as The Dungeon.

"Alexander it's the Coffin Club! Can we go in?" I asked, almost like a little kid asking for candy at the grocery store.

My boyfriend glanced over at me. "You're only seventeen."

I scoffed at him. Was her serious? "I have a fake ID. Anyway, since when has something like that ever stopped either of us before?"

He looked straight ahead. "No."

I tugged on his sleeve. "Come on! I promise nothing will happen to me. Please?"

Alexander sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I want you next to me at all times."

I cheered in my seat. "I'm going to call Onyx and Scarlet to see if they are at the Dungeon."

After the third ring Scarlet finally picked up.

"Hello?" There was loud music pounding in the background and I could hear voices chatting.

"He Scarlet, It's Raven!"

"Onyx it's Raven! Hi Raven, how are you?"

"I'm outside the club with Alexander."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Come on in!"

After agreeing to meet by the bar in the Dungeon I snapped my phone shut and looked at Alexander. He took m hand and kissed it before we got out of the car.

We headed towards the side of the club. I remembered following "Phoenix" back here and into a door that led to the club.

Alexander pulled a key out of his back pocket and opened the door to the vampire-exclusive club.

After making our way past Dragon, the ultra muscled guard, we stepped in to the Dungeon. It looked exactly like it had the last time I'd been here with its serpentine catacombs, dug out graves in the stone walls and dirt floors, and the sunken dance floor in the center. The club was filled with vampires who were dancing, drinking, smoking, and making out. Despite being of a different species fro everyone else In the club, I felt like I belonged here.

I gripped Alexander's hand and tugged him towards the bar. There were two girls standing at the far right of the bar with their backs facing me. One had bright red hair and the other jet black. I ran over to them and tapped their shoulders. The two girls turned around so they could see me. Once they recognized me their faces lit up in excitement.

"Raven!" Scarlet and Onyx exclaimed in unison. The three of us squealed and hugged each other.

I hadn't realized how much I missed them until then. It felt great to see them again, to see my friends. Don't get me wrong, no one could ever replace Becky as my best friend, but it's nice to have someone who's just like you.

"Hi! I've missed you guys so much!" The three of us sat down on the coffin-shaped bar stools while Alexander stayed standing.

"We missed you too. Who's this?" Onyx asked, gesturing to Alexander who was behind me somewhat awkwardly. I noticed how both she and Scarlet checked him out.

"Oh! This is my boyfriend Alexander." Though he was acting more like my bodyguard than my boyfriend. Why couldn't he just relax and have fun? We were at a club after all.

He smiled timidly and shook the girls' hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

My friends blushed and then giggled at his politeness.

We chatted for a few minutes about basically nothing until Scarlet offered to buy everyone some drinks.

Everyone ordered their drinks but right as I was about to order, Alexander interrupted me saying "She'll have an ice water."

I turned around to look at him. "What? I wanted an Execution!" Scarlet and Onyx sat in silence as my boyfriend and I glared at each other.

"Well I don't think you should be drinking anything at a bar," he replied. He looked at me warily, "Especially in your _condition_"

Heat crept up my neck, my face flushing a deep crimson.

My two vampire friends looked at me with concern painted across their deathly pale faces.

"What condition?"Are you sick?"

"Err, no," I answered, not really sure what to tell them .I hadn't thought about what I would say to them, or if I would say anything to them at all, for that matter. How do you tell your two vampire friends that you're carrying a half-vamp half-human baby? Especially in a night club for vampires? I looked up to see them waiting for me to elaborate.

"Well are you okay?" They both placed a hand on either of my shoulders.

"Um, yeah I guess."

"then what is it?"

Hoping they would give it up, I tried thinking what I could say to change the subject. "Umm…"

"She's pregnant."

"Alexander!" I exclaimed, turning to him. How could he do that? You would have to be stupid to not notice that I didn't want them to know, so he obviously did it on purpose.

"did he just say you were pregnant?" Onyx asked quietly, but loud enough that I could hear her over the music and people.

"Yeah," I sighed.

They definitely weren't expecting that at all because the expressions on their faces were complete shock .I closed my eyes and waited for their disgusted comments about me being a slut and how irresponsible I was, but they never came. After slowly opening my eyes I saw that they weren't angry but… curious?

Scarlet glanced up at Alexander and then grabbed my hands, pulled me off my chair and out of my boyfriend's earshot. Onyx followed.

"Is it his?"

The question caught me off guard. I didn't expect them to ask me that. Whose else would it be anyway?

"Of course!"

Before I could even think about what was happening they were both quealing and jumping up and down around me.

"this is so exciting!"

" I can't believe it!"

"You'll make the best mom ever!"

"Aunt Onyx… I like it."

They continued to chatter excitedly like that for a while. Why they were so excited is beyond me. Even I was upset when I found out, how could _they _be happy?

"so you're not mad?" I asked them, still not sure if I was imagining their reactions or not.

"No, we're not mad. Shocked, yes, but not mad." Onyx assured me while steering me towards my boyfriend who was talking to someone at the bar. I couldn't identify who the guy was because his back was to me, but Alexander seemed to be very familiar with him and was laughing and smiling. Who could he know around here? Maybe it was someone he met as Phoenix. But then they would have to know that Alexander was Phoenix. As I walked up to the two I recognized the smiling face.

"Sebastian!"

My boyfriend's best friend grinned at me lazily. "Hey Raven. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you crashing a vampire club."

I hopped up on to a barstool and sipped my water.

"So what are you doing here Sebastian? I though you went back to Romania," Alexander asked and put his hands on my shoulders.

Sebastian shrugged. "I did, but your parents were going back to the mansion to see you so I went with them but then I heard there was a wicked vampire club in the next town over so I decided to check it out."

"W-what did you say?" I stammered.

"I heard about The Dungeon and decided to check it out."

"No, before that," Alexander said as his hands tightened on my shoulders.

"Oh, you parents came to Dullsville to see you."

**O.O Oh no! What will happen next? REVIEW and maybe I'll update in the next week! **

**I KNOW YOU WANT TO REVIEW THIS!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back. I got all of your guys' reviews and messages to update faster, so I tried but I don't know if it was soon enough for you. I hope it was. This will be a short chapter, but an important one. I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

The streets were quiet as we glided through them in the Mercedes. The only sound was the hum of the engine, but even that was soft. I watched the houses become farther and farther apart and wished I could stay in Hipsterville forever. But that's all ti was, a wish. I knew I had to go back to Dullsville eventually. That's where my school, my best friend, and my family were.

Thinking of my family was hard. I felt a lump form in my throat and the backs of my eyes sting. Like and average teenager I couldn't wait to move out and away from my family when I lived with them. Things were different now, I missed my mother, my father, I even missed Billy Boy. I wondered how they were doing without me. Did they miss me? Is my father still mad at me? Does he regret kicking me out? These questions had been haunting me since I moved in to the mansion. I didn't mind living with Alexander, not for a second, but I still missed having my family around me. It's not like we hung out together a lot or anything, or even talked much, but there's something about having them around you. I wondered if I would ever have that again.

And now Alexander's parents are waiting for us back at the mansion. Sebastian only told us that they all of a sudden just wanted to come see their son. Does that mean they knew, or is it just coincidental? I couldn't come up with what their reactions might be. When I met them that time they came to take Alexander back to Romania with them, they were very nice. Cassandra and I really clicked. I couldn't imagine them being completely furious with us, but then again I never thought my parents would be either.

"Raven are you alright?" Alexander's deep voice in my ear snapped me out of my worries and thoughts.

I was leaning against his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist so I tilted my head to look at his face. "Yes, why?" It was a small lie but I didn't think I should trouble him more with my small problems. He had enough to worry about.

"Because you're crying." He rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs and, sure enough, there were glistening water droplets on them. I hadn't even noticed they were there. I glared at the traitor tears. Alexander wiped his hand on his black jean leg. "Now what's the matter?"

I turned my head back and looked out the dark window. His long fingers trailed through my hair. "I miss my family so much."

His hand froze in my hair mid-stroke and then dropped to his side. The hand over my stomach clenched in to a fist only to relax a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's my fault that you've been kicked out of your house. If it weren't for me you would still be living with your family, going to school everyday, and having a normal sleep schedule. When was the last time you hung out with Becky? It's my fault you have to go through this," he whispered the last part and then buried his face in my shoulder.

I was shocked to say the least. I had no idea he felt that way. That everything was his fault. How long has he thought that? Since the beginning? I had thought similar things, that the only reason he was still with me was because of the baby, and that it was my fault he has to take on more responsibilities. I always talked to him about it though, yet he hasn't said a word to me before now.

"Alexander, is that what you really think? Because it's not true."

His head lifted off of my shoulder. "But it is, Raven. It's all my fault that you don't have a normal life and that you're in danger."

"What do you mean I'm in danger?"

"I, um, it's just my world is dangerous to humans. Not to mention my parents are waiting for us back home."

I turned around and faced the car window. "Why do you thin they're here?"

He sighed deeply. "When Aunt Lydia, Uncle Aden, Claude, and Vesuvius went back to Romania they probably said something to my parents about it. I guess now they're here to confront us."

"Will they be really mad? Do you think they will kick us out of the mansion?"

"I don't know Raven. Everything will be fine though." With that he relaxed against the seat and I snuggled into his arms.

* * *

><p>Jameson pulled the Mercedes up to the mansion around 1:00am. I yawned as I got out of the car and stretched. Alexander picked up our bags and held my hand with his free one. We looked at each other and took a deep breath simultaneously. <em>Here we go. <em>

We walked n to the unlit foyer quietly, looking for any sign of Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. It was almost humorous how we cautiously walked through the main floor of the mansion, when we had been roaming it freely just two days ago.

Just as I was creeping up to the doorway of the parlor, Alexander stood up straight and squeezed my hand.

"This is ridiculous. We shouldn't be scared to face my parents. I don't care what they think." Then, he wrapped his arm around my waist and paused for a second. He seemed to be listening to something. Only a few seconds later he started walking again, guiding me with him. "they are in the dining room."

The statement startled me slightly. The mansion is _huge, _but eve with all of the creaking floorboards and whistling wind he could still detect people anywhere in the house if he concentrated. These are the times that remind me that I am truly dating a real vampire. And, if I have my way, that I will become one too.

I struggled to keep up with Alexander's brisk walk, stumbling every now and then. It wasn't long until we reached the dining room.

The dining room is a large room with a mile-long mahogany table. It had a blood-red tablecloth draped over it and the only source of light was from the candelabra set in the middle.

The light was so dim I almost didn't see the two dark figures sitting at the end of the table.

Alexander and I stood there for what felt like an eternity. Constantine was the first to break the silence. He rose to his feet, the legs of the large wooden chair scraped against the floor.

"Alexander." It was just one word, but it spoke legions. They knew, they definitely knew.

My boyfriend stood up straighter and dropped his arm from my waist, regarding his father levelly.

"Constantine."

I noticed how both Constantine and Cassandra visibly flinched in reaction to Alexander addressing his father by his first name, though I almost didn't catch Mr. Sterling's.

The tall man lifted his chin, still looking, glaring, at his son. "I hear my brother Aden and his family were here to visit you."

"Oh? What else did you hear?"

Constantine's eyes hardened. "Lies."

"Lies?"

"Yes, lies. At least they better be lies if you wish to not be disowned form this family."

**A/N: and this is where I leave you with another nail-biting cliffy. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! It really does make me update faster. The more reviews (and not just the ones saying "Update soon" actually write what you liked about the chapter) I get, the more motivated I am to write. **

**Sooo.. REVIEW! (But write what you liked/disliked about the chapter not just "Update Soon"!)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay this took me a long time to update. I've had it written for a while, I just haven't been able to type it up (I write my stories in notebooks and then copy them to the computer). So if you care, here is my reasoning: Color Guard. I'm in my high school's color guard and it takes over your life. We just had Championships last weekend and we were at the beach for four days. And….. WE WON FIRST PLACE! (first ever in my school's history, it's a pretty huge thing.) So my prize? A shit-load of make-up school work. **

**Thanks for listening to my rant, now I can let you into the door to Dullsville. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses**

Alexander's father lifted his chin, still glaring. "I hear my brother Aden and his family came to visit you."

"Oh? What else did you hear?"

His eyes hardened. "Lies."

"Lies?"

"Yes lies. At least they better be lies if you wish to stay in this family."

Cassandra immediately stood up, shock written across her pale face. "Constantine!"

The adult vampire turned to look at her. "You know just as well as I do what will happen if we let this go on, Cassandra."

Now I finally looked over at Alexander. He was standing there with his hands balled in to fists at his sides. His expression was hard with blood-red eyes. He was shaking.

When I touched his hand he flinched away angrily. I gasped because I hadn't been expecting that. He heard me and his expression softened and his eyes turned back to their natural chocolate color. He then looked at his parents. They were both arguing in some language I didn't understand, Romanian I suppose. Constantine was still extremely angry and Cassandra seemed to be trying to reason with him. About what, I didn't know.

I wondered what he meant when he said "what will happen if we let this go on." Let what go on? My relationship with Alexander? Or keeping the baby?

Out of nowhere Jameson walked slowly in, pushing his creaky metal cart. On the table he set down three "Romanian smoothies" and an ice water for me.

"Master Constantine I have your refreshments." The adult vampires turned their heads to look at the old, creepy man.

"Thank you Jameson."

The butler stood there for a moment looking as though he was expecting more to be said. When he realized there was nothing else he cleared his throat and spoke again. "With all due respect Master Constantine, I believe it would be best if the four of you sat down and discussed this. Especially since I am sure Miss Raven doesn't know what you are so worried about."

Cassandra looked pointedly at her husband. "Thank you Jameson."

Jameson nodded and left the room, pushing his cart. I'll have to thank him soon.

We all sat down at the long table. Alexander and I were on one side and his parents on the other. Silence.

"First things first. Is it really true?" His mother looked at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to say no. it made me upset that I was the reason she was looking at him like that.

Alexander didn't seem to notice though. "Yes it's true. Raven is carrying my child."

I stiffened in my chair. Did he have to say it like that? Though I did blush a little because he seemed almost happy about it. It made my heart squeeze a bit.

Despite them having already known, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling looked shocked, disappointed, and most of all, upset.

"Oh Alexander, why?" Mrs. Sterling asked. I though she as overreacting, I mean was it that bad? She seemed as if her whole world was ending.

"It was an accident mother. I didn't mean for it to happen. That doesn't matter though because I love Raven and we are going to raise this child together."

Mr. Sterling's eyes turned blood red. "Do you not know the consequences of having a child with a human? Don't you know what will become of you?" If I though he was angry before, then he was absolutely outraged now.

Finally I decided it was my turn to speak up. "We know how hard it is to raise a baby, especially as teenagers, and that we'll have to give up a lot but we're doing this."

Cassandra looked towards Alexander curiously. "She doesn't know does she?"

"Know what?" I looked at my boyfriend expectantly. He wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Having a half-human child is all but forbidden," Mrs. Sterling began. "It's greatly frowned upon. A lot of vampire families would disown anybody that would reproduce with a mortal. And even then, the family would receive a lot of respect just for being related to the parent. It would be a thousand times worse for the parents and the child. Some have been killed for having hybrids… or being one."

I was shocked by this. Alexander's hand was clenched into a fist and was shaking. I couldn't believe he didn't tell me something so important.

"But why would they do that? Why do they hate them so much?"

"Hybrids are believed to be… unnatural. They aren't supposed to exist. They don't belong to either world- human or vampire. Having one is basically setting up for your child to have a miserable life, knowing that they don't belong anywhere and not being accepted by either world. It's sad really."

The room was so silent after that I nearly jumped when the sound of a heavy chair scraping the floor broke it.

My boyfriend stood up and stormed out. I heard the sound of the door to the backyard slam shut and winced.

Turning back to Cassandra I asked "But what about Claude? He's a half-vampire too isn't he?"

"We've had to keep him hidden. Not many people actually know, but those who do are very good friends of our family. Even then, they still don't accept him completely. And Aden and Lydia are looked down on."

"So couldn't we just do that too? Hide the baby?"

She sighed, but before she could begin again her husband cut her off. "No. We were extremely lucky when it came to Claude, but that was nearly 18 years ago that he was born. It will be much worse on you now."

* * *

><p>I walked outside into the cold night air. It was darker than usual because thick clouds coated the sky, blocking the light of the moon and stars. The cold November air whipped my face as I sat down in the gazebo.<p>

Alexander hadn't returned since he left the dining room. If I were to guess, I'd say that he went to the cemetery to see his grandmother's monument. He always went there when he needed time to think. This made me somewat happy because I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him.

Why would he keep something so important from me? Did he ever plan on telling me? I couldn't imagine what that would have achieved, except endangering out child. Despite what he tells me, sometimes I wonder if he even cares. Maybe be loves me but not the baby, and he's just pretending for my sake.

I immediately rid my mind of that thought. Alexander was the sweetest, gentlest, most caring person I have ever met in my seventeen years. There was no way he would feel that way. He loves both of us. He had to have a good reason for keeping all of this from me. I just couldn't imagine what that reason was.

Thinking about what Mr. and Mrs. Sterling told me made me shiver. Or maybe it was the freezing temperatures. Either way, it made me nervous. Images of the baby doll with the knife stuck in its chest, all bloody and distorted in my locker, raced through my head. That means that somebody must already know about my pregnancy. And they're threatening to kill it. Who could possibly know about it? There are no other vampires in Dullsville- that we know of- and the only other vampires that know are Onyx, Scarlet, Dr. Zaharu, and Sebastian, none of which even knew at the time the threat was delivered. Whoever it was, they weren't going to harm my baby.

* * *

><p>Alexander still hadn't come back an hour later. It was now about midnight and I was exhausted. My sleep schedule was really messed up because some days I would go to school, and others I couldn't because I didn't feel well. On the days I couldn't I would just sleep all day in Alexander's coffin and stay up all night with my vampire boyfriend.<p>

Since I had been feeling better lately now that I was in the second trimester, Alexander and I agreed that I would continue going to school until I was seven or eight months pregnant. At least that was the plan for now, when you're dating a vampire and carrying his child you never now what will happen next.

Stretching as I did, I got up off of the gazebo's bench and started towards the back doors of the mansion. The walk through the dark, dusty old building was uneventful. Lying down on the bed that was up in by Alexander when I first moved in, I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

_Some where killed for having a hybrid… or being one. _

_Killed for having a hybrid…. Or being one. _

_Killed. _

My mother's words ran through my head over and over again.

_Killed. _As in _dead. _

I shook my head as if that would make the thoughts disappear. No. I refuse to let anything happen to Raven or our child.

Thinking of Raven brought a sight to my lips. I had no doubt in my mind that she was angry with me. Which was understandable I did lie to her after all.

I paced back and forth on the cold, wet grass. When I had left the mansion in the middle of our conversation- if you could call it that- with my parents, I had considered just sitting in the gazebo in the backyard, that way I could still be near Raven just in case. But something told me it was time to visit Grandma.

So here I was, pacing in front of her monument wondering how everything turned upside down. I never planned on telling my parents because of this. At least, not until Raven was at least out of high school, if she did at all. I knew they would react this way, especially because of the way they reacted to Claude. I'd asked Aunt Lydia and Uncle Aden not to tell Raven because I didn't want it to stress her too much, and I didn't plan on this ever affecting us. Guess that's all down the drain now.

Heavy boots squishing in the wet, soft ground advanced towards me. I looked up and standing across from me, leaning back on a headstone was none of than my best friend Sebastian.

"Hey."

Sebastian just looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Seeing as if he wasn't going to say anything, I turned my back to him and looked up at my Grandma's monument.

"so what's it like?"

Spinning around to see his curious expression, I became confused.

"What is what like?"

"Knowing you'll have a kid in a few months."

His question had caught me off guard. Before that moment I hadn't really thought about actually being a father.

"It's…scary." More like terrifying.

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah. You know I never imagined you as the type to go and get a girl pregnant. Then again you always got the girls."

Rolling my eyes I replied, "They always went after me, I never paid attention to them. I wouldn't be too surprised if you were in this situation." We both laughed at that and then fell into a thoughtful silence.

"So are you trying to keep it a secret from our kind?"

I sighed. "Trying. The only ones that know are you, Scarlet and Onyx, my parents, and my aunt and uncle and of course Dr. Zaharu. On and Luna Maxwell apparently." I nearly growled the last part.

Sebastian appeared shocked. "Luna Maxwell? How does she know? Isn't she in Romania?"

"Guess not. I assume she heard it from Trevor or one of her classmates somehow. She sent us a little… _gift._"

"A gift?"

I explained the gruesome doll that Raven found in her locker and how I saw her and some guy when I went to look around Dullsville High one night. Sebastian's facial expression went from shock to disgust as I recounted the event.

"That's so sick."

"Raven cried for hours. I almost murdered Luna when I found out it was her."

"Well she's definitely planning something, that's obvious." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

We talked for a while after that, mostly about my situation with Raven but also just catching up in general.

Eventually we realized the sun was about to come up in an hour or so we headed back to the mansion.

**So how was it? Was it worth the wait? I tried to make it longer for you guys. **

**Please Review! Just click the big blue button at the bottom! **


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yes it's been a while. Yes, I am sorry. No, I don't have an excuse for it. Unless you count laziness. Sorry. Anyway, I don't like this chapter at all but I knew that if I didn't put anything up soon I would lose all of my readers so…. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

"Here we are, Miss Raven." Jameson pulled the Mercedes up to my least favorite place in the world, Dullsville High. Reluctantly, I got out of the car, waving to the Creepy Man as he traveled back to the mansion where my vampire slept.

Fortunately for me it was cloudy and cold outside. It was the middle of November so there was frost on the grass and you could just barely see your breath in the air. Despite my satisfaction in the weather, I hurried in to my locker.

Naturally, Becky was at her locker next to mine before I got there. When she closed the metal door and noticed me, she squealed and hugged me.

"Raven!"

I laughed. "Hey Becky." I reached into my messy locker and started pulling out my books. "How are you?"

"Lonely! I've missed you! I haven't seen you in like four days and Matt's out of town so I've been alone!" she cried.

Chuckling at her I replied, "Well I'm sorry I haven't been here. I haven't been feeling so great lately."

Her eyes automatically flicked down to my stomach. You couldn't see it very well because I was wearing a really baggy sweatshirt of Alexander/s. It also hid the fact that my pants were unbuttoned.

"How has it been going with all that anyway?"

I sighed and we walked down the hallway to our first period class. "Well I went to the doctor this weekend. We went to one in Hipsterville so we had to stay over night-"

"Wait," Becky interrupted, "why didn't you just go to a doctor here?"

"Um, Alexander's family knows her and she's the only one he trusts," I fibbed. I hated lying to her, but it wasn't like I could tell her I had to go to a vampire doctor instead of a regular one.

We were just walking into the classroom when the bell rang.

"So anyway when we got to the mansion, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling were there waiting for us. Apparently they-"

"Miss Miller! Miss Madison! The bell has already rung. Please take your seats!" Our English teacher Mrs. Kurt stood at the front of the room with her hands on her hips.

I looked at Becky, "I'll finish later," and walked to my seat in the third row from the back. Unfortunately Becky and I didn't sit anywhere near each other in this class so instead of distracting her while she shushed me and claimed she was "trying to learn" I slid down in my chair, crossed my arms over my chest, and zoned out for a while.

About halfway though class a weird feeling pulled me back .It was something I'd never felt before, like a fluttery feeling in my stomach. At first I thought it was nausea but then realization hit me. The baby was _moving_. It felt like a butterfly was trapped in my womb.

Somehow feeling my baby move inside me made everything that much more real. _There's a baby inside me. _It scared and excited me at the same time.

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day was a blur. All I thought about was what happened in English. I couldn't wait to get home and tell Alexander. I haven't talked to him since he stormed out of the dining room last night. I was still pretty upset with him but I decided I could put that aside for a little bit.<p>

At the end of the day Becky asked me to go to Hatsy's Diner with her. TI had been a long time since we had some girl time and I missed my best friend. As much as I loved Alexander , sometimes I needed to be with someone else. That someone being Becky. So I agreed and we headed out to her truck.

Hatsy's was an old-fashioned 50's diner downtown. It was exactly what you would expect with a jukebox, plastic covered booths and chairs, greasy food smell, and, of course, incredibly delicious milkshakes. One of the only good things about Dullsville.

Becky and I took a seat in our regular booth by the back left corner. When the ever famous waitress Dixie came over we ordered a large plate of cheese fries and two milkshakes, one vanilla, one chocolate.

Because it was a Monday and not a lot of people were there, the food was delivered quickly to our table. I was practically drooling when it was placed in front of me. Alexander hadn't been letting me eat any of the greasy junk food I used to, claiming that it was bad for the baby. Though I knew it was true, I still resented the fact. So, I enjoyed my greasy, cheese-covered fries and sugary, chocolate-y, shake.

Becky and I talked for a few hours, constantly ordering more shakes and fries. It felt just like old times, before either of us had boyfriends occupying our time and it was just the two of us. It made me remember all the times we hung out in my room watching scary movies or when we would explore the farm she lived on. We were the definition of Best Friends Forever, and though we were still best friends, couldn't help but think that we weren't quite as inseparable as we used to be. I mentally promised myself that I would never let anything get between us- not even the line between mortal and immortal.

* * *

><p>Eventually Becky dropped me off at the Mansion giving me a hug and a "see you tomorrow." I watched as her truck drove away slowly and then headed inside the mansion.<p>

Usually the first thing I see when I walk into the Gothic home was the grand staircase. This time was different with the red-eyed vampire pacing back and forth in front of the door.

"Hey, Alexa-" I started.

"Raven!" My boyfriend stopped pacing and came to stand in front of me. His eyes were still burning that rare crimson color. "Where have you been? Jameson went to pick you up after school and you weren't there! It's been an hour since sunset and you haven't been answering your cell phone."

To say I was shocked by his outburst would be an understatement. Here I was, happy to be coming home to my boyfriend with exciting news and he comes and interrogates me. What is his problem? I thought.

"I went to Hatsy's Diner with Becky after school. It's been a while since we've had some girl time to ourselves so we stayed for a while. Why are you so angry?" I snapped back.

"Because I didn't know where you were! You were supposed to come back here with Jameson after school. I had no idea where you were." He started pacing again. "I should even let you go to school anymore."

Anger coursed through my veins. "_Let _me go to school? Who do you think you are? You're not my father and you certainly don't have the right to tell me what to do. I don't have to check with you everywhere I go."

If anything, my response just made him even more infuriated. I'd never really seen Alexander angry and I sincerely hope I never have to again. Normally I bragged to myself that I was dating a "Prince of the Night" but now he looked like a real vampire. And it was scary.

I was so focused on his face and not trying to show my fear that I missed some of what he said.

"I didn't want any of this in the first place, anyway!"

That statement wiped away all of my anger and fear, instantly replacing it with shock.

Alexander must have felt the same way about what he had just said to me. His eyes faded back to their normal chocolate brown and his snow-white face softened immediately after.

His words rang through the room.

_Didn't want any of this. _

_Didn't want. _

_**Didn't. **_

"Raven, I-"

I didn't even give him a chance to finish. Looking down at my hands I said, "Well I didn't know you felt that way… I'm sorry." And with that I spun around and ran out of the mansion as fast as I could. As Iran down to the gates-which was difficult due to the extra weight in my middle- I heard Alexander shout my name and for me to come back. I ignored him.

When finally slowing down, my surroundings ended up being Evans Park. I made my way over to the old swings Becky and I have sat on together since third grade and sat down.

Time passed and it got colder and colder. I knew I couldn't go back to the mansion and I didn't want to bother Becky, so there was only one place I could go.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, glad that I had finally charged it last night.

I was so nervous that it took me three tries to get the number in right because my hands were shaking so much. Someone finally answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

I swallowed hard and willed myself not to hang up.

"Mom?"

**A/N: Yes I know that that chapter sucked. I'm really disappointed in the quality of it. **

**So… HAS ANYBODY GOTTEN IMMORTAL HEARTS YET? I did and I haven't finished it yet. But it's reeeeeeally good! **

**So if you haven't read it, I won't give you any spoilers!**

**If you have read it, DO NOT GIVE OUT SPOILERS PLEASE! **

**Until Next Time,**

**~OnYx~**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! So I actually have legitimate reasons for not updating this time. There has been a lot going on lately (I know I always say that but it's really true this time). I have had a lot of doctors' appointments and physical therapy for my ankle (which I sprained/broke in March, still isn't healed at all) and then I have a whole bunch of stuff for Color Guard and I have to help teach the newbies how to do stuff. And then last week my father was taken to the hospital for a stroke and that was extremely stressful. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

I was so nervous it took me three tries to punch in the right number because my hands were shaking so much. Once I got the correct number in, someone picked up after the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

I willed my fingers not to automatically hit the "End" button and reminded myself that I had nowhere else to go.

"Mom?"

There was a pause at the other end of the line and then there was a hitch in her breath.

"Raven?"

My mother's voice sounded shocked, almost like she didn't believe iwas actually talking to her on the phone. The feeling was mutual.

It had been three months since my father kicked me out of the house and forced me to move in to the mansion with Alexander. Three long months since I'd seen anyone in my family, let alone spoken to them. The sound of my mother's voice made a lump form I my throat and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"Mom, I want to come home."

* * *

><p>A familiar silver vehicle pulled up to the swing set at Evans Park where I at. Its lights shone bright into my eyes.<p>

Blocking the light with my arm, I stood up when hearing the car door click open and slam shut.

The second I saw my mother I couldn't help myself. I ran up to her, hugging her with all my might. Her familiar arms returned the embrace immediately as I began to cry into her chest.

"Shh, Raven. I missed you too."

* * *

><p>After our short reunion in the park, we climbed in the car to head to my old home.<p>

The drive there was silent and my mother gripped the steering wheel with both hands while I wrapped my arms around my stomach.

We pulled up into the driveway and I almost burst into tears again seeing my old home where I had lived with my family for seventeen years before three months ago.

Without thinking I took in a deep breath before following my mother through the door. Everything looked the same as when I left. Same plain, beige walls with the familiar photographs of family and friends, and the mirror that hung in the hallway that I always checked myself out in before I left the house. All of these little things made me realize how homesick I really was- and that was only in the front hallway.

Walking in to the kitchen almost brought me to tears again. The sink was filled with dirty dishes and silverware, the dishwasher hummed loudly as it ran and the cabinet in the corner still didn't close properly. Again, there were family photos hung on the walls.

Mom came up behind me and rested her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to make some tea. Why don't you go up to your room?"

_My Bedroom. _The one place I stayed in most in this house. It was where Becky and I used to watch movies on my tiny, old TV and stay up all night talking and giggling, trying not to be too loud but failing miserably. It was where I _didn't _do my homework and where I came up with my most brilliant plans and schemes. Somehow, I didn't know if I wanted to ho up there and face all those good memories that I'd given up.

Pushing that thought out of my head, I climbed up the staircase and stood in front of my old bedroom door. My pale, white hand gripped the knob and twisted it, swinging the door open.

This time, the tears did fall from my eyes. Everything was covered with a thing layer of dust that gathered within the last three months, showing me that nobody had been in my room since I'd left Everything was the same way I'd left it when my father kicked me out. The only thing different was that some of my clothes were gone from when Jameson picked them up for me. Though I could never dream of fitting in to them with my rapidly growing tummy.

I sat down on my bed, wiping the tears from under my eyes. _How did it end up like this? _I wondered. Before, I was just a regular vampire-loving Goth teenager. Then I went ot being a pregnant Goth teen living with her boyfriend because her parents kicked her out of her home, and now I was back in the same house I was kicked out of because said boyfriend didn't want the baby anymore. Why me?

A few minutes later my mother's footsteps could be heard climbing up the stairs. She gently knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in."

Mom stepped in carrying a tray with tea on it.

"It's not coffee but it's the closest thing you can have at the moment," she said, setting the tray down on my nightstand and handing me one of the steaming cups.

I took a sip and the warmth of it spread through my body.

Mom sat down cross-legged across from me on my bed, nursing her tea in her slender hands.

"So, do you want to talk about what happened?"

I hesitated for a moment contemplating my answer. Looking at her, I realized I could tell my mom anything and she would still love me. I only hoped my baby got that feeling from me one day.

"A-Alexander and I had a fight. A big fight."

Mom shifted to get more comfortable. "Care to tell me about it?"

That's the only thing I wanted to do, tell her about it. Teller about _everything, _vampy details and all. So I did.

My mother listened carefully as I explained everything to her, from Alexander being a vampire, to the Maxwell siblings and from the Coffin Club to Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. I went through my appointment with Dr. Zaharu and meeting Aunt Lydia and her family, and described when Alexander's parents met us at the mansion and told us about the consequences of having a hybrid baby and the morbid doll in my locker at school. I told her everything that had happened up to that very moment.

I didn't know what I thought her reaction would be, but it certainly wasn't the one she gave me. Her expression didn't hold any shock, fear, or disgust that usually comes with telling someone you're dating a vampire.

Instead her face was thoughtful and slightly amused.

I waited for a few moments, expecting her to call the nearest mental to have me admitted immediately, but it never came.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" She looked up at me the same way she used to when I would say something to her when she was reading. Like I'd pulled her from somewhere else.

"Did you understand what I just told you?"

Mom laughed and replied. "Yes, Raven I understand. I'm not shocked because I already knew that Alexander was a vampire. Actually, your father and I have known about vampires since before you were born. Since college to be exact."

"I- wait, what? You've known this whole time? You knew about everything?"

"No, not everything. Only that Alexander and his family are vampires. Nothing about these Maxwells for the club in Aunt Libby's town. And this death threat for your baby- I knew vampires looked down on half-breeds but not to this level."

Never would I have ever guessed that my parents knew about vampires. They were Sarah and Paul Madison, the once-hippies and now-completely-conservative parents living in Dullsville. This was more shocking than when I found out I was pregnant.

We continued to talk for a while after that. She told me how her roommate in college was actually a half-vampire who was coincidentally dating my father's best friend who happened to be a vampire. They never saw them after college, unfortunately.

Also, we talked about my fight with Alexander. I was still completely devastated about it. I'd never had a fight with Alexander this bad, and I feared where it put us in our relationship. The one thought that continued to run through my mind was, _Did he really mean it? _

It was around ten o' clock when I finally asked where the rest of my family was.

"Billy is at a Math Club meeting and your father is on a business trip. He should be back on Friday."

I couldn't decide whether this was a blessing or not. My father was really the one to kick me out, despite my mother's protests. He never tried to contact me after that, so assumed he was still angry with me. Would it be like this forever? What would happen when he came back home on Friday? That is, if I was still her by then.

Mom left, tucking me in just like she used to do when I was a little girl. I had missed her so much. It made me realize that I was still just a teenager who need the love of her parents.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, no one bothered to wake me up that morning, letting me sleep in.<p>

My mom left me a note on my nightstand informing me that she called the school and that both she and Billy would be home late.

This didn't bother me in the least considering I felt completely dead at that moment. I didn't feel like getting up, I wasn't hungry, and my body just felt…. _blah. _

For the rest of the day, I was either sleeping, or crying myself to sleep.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing the conversation with Raven and her mom. One of the strongest bonds is between a mother and her daughter. **

**Please REVIEW! I will be picking the best reviewer to win a special prize. That prize being….. THE CHOICE FOR WHAT I SHOULD WRITE FOR A THREE-SHOT! So you give me a (reasonable) topic or situation and I will write it for you. And it doesn't necessarily have to be for Vampire Kisses, it can be for any other books as long as I've read it. **

**If you give me a nice, long, juicy review then you could get a three-shot especially written for YOU! **

**So, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**(seriously guys, you're killing me.)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: For once I didn't take like a month to update! Be proud of me! I deserve a reward (preferably reviews) for this! You're lucky I got it out this early because I was thinking about letting you wait for a few more days. But I am on such a writing streak right now that I couldn't wait! Please enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I, Onyx Maxwell, do not own Vampire Kisses. **

**Alexander's POV**

For as long as I could remember I always paced when I was worried or upset. This time was no exception. I traveled back and forth in the foyer of the mansion in front of the large wooden doors.

After the incident with my parents yesterday, I didn't get much sleep, worrying about Raven and how I had lied to her. After waking up I was shocked to hear that she had not come home yet from school. I knew that Dullsville High's school day ended at 3:30 and it was now 6:30. That's three hours! What could she possibly be doing? I had called her multiple times but there was never an answer.

Mid-stride, I heard the door creak open and my girlfriend stepped into the mansion.

"Hey Alexa-" she started.

"Raven!" I came to stand in front of her. My worry was replaced with anger I had no idea was there ."Where have you been? Jameson went to pick you up after school and you weren't there! It's been an hour since sunset and you haven't been answering your cell phone."

The smile vanished from her face and she appeared to be startled.

"I went to Hatsy's Diner with Becky after school. It's been a while since we've had some girl time to ourselves so we stayed for a while. Why are you so angry?"

She left me waiting for her, worried sick, for girl time? "Because I didn't know where you were! You were supposed to come back her with Jameson after school. I had no idea what had happened to you." I began to pace once again. "I shouldn't even let you go to school anymore."

"_Let _me go to school? Who do you think you are? You're not my father and you certainly don't have the right to tell me what to do. I don't have to check with you everywhere I go!"

Some how that infuriated me even more. I didn't know where all this anger was coming from, but suddenly words were just pouring out of my mouth. That is, until I said the one thing I regret saying the most.

"I didn't even want any of this in the first place anyway!"

That statement wiped away the emotions on Raven's face only to replace them with pure bewilderment.

All of my anger disappeared when I realized what I had said to her.

"Raven, I-"

She cut me off once the most hurt expression I had ever seen took over her beautiful face. "well I didn't know you felt that way… I'm sorry." with that she spun on her heel and sprinted out of the mansion. As she ran down to the gates I called her name repeatedly but to no avail. Eventually I just couldn't see her anymore.

I knew that if I followed her now she would just become even more upset. At least I liked to think I knew that. It was mostly because I couldn't believe what I had just said to her that I didn't follow.

A few minutes later Jameson walked up to where I stood in the still-open doorway.

"Master Alexander, did I just see Miss Raven running down the road?"

It took a moment for me to respond. "Yes. She ran from me."

This was what I had always been afraid of. My biggest fear since I meet Raven was that she would run away from me. Though I always assumed it would have something to do with me being a vampire and the monster I was. Not because of the most untrue statement slipping from my mouth.

Because it was completely untrue. "_I didn't want any of this in the first place anyway." _What did that even mean? That I didn't want the baby? Or did it go as far back as that I never wanted to meet her?

The thought of either of them made my heart ache and a lump form in my throat. Imagining my life without meeting Raven was like living without blood- I couldn't.

Though I knew I couldn't run after her, I still had to make sure she was safe. So I pulled out my cell phone- the one I'd gotten specifically with Raven in mind- and called Becky.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Becky? It's Alexander. Do you know where Raven is?"

"Raven? No I haven't heard from her since I dropped her off ar your house. Why? Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

"Oh yes, she's fine. She just went for a walk and hasn't come back yet. I'm sure she's okay," I lied.

"Okay well I'll call you if I hear from her."

"Thanks Becky, bye."

"Bye."

I pressed the little red phone icon, ending the call.

Where could she have gone? She wouldn't possibly think of spending the night outside, by herself, would she? No, I decided. She may be reckless, but not that reckless. Raven wouldn't jeopardize our child's health like that, or her own for that matter.

So I was back at square one. The only other friends of hers that I knew of were Scarlet and Onyx, but they were in Hipsterville, too far away.

"Hey, did Raven ever come back?"

I turned around to see Sebastian walking up behind me, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Yeah, she did actually." I relayed my argument with my girlfriend to him and how I had called Becky but she wasn't there.

Sebastian contemplated this for a moment. "Well… what about her parents?"

"Her parents kicked her out three months ago."

He shrugged. "You never know.

My best friend was right. I dialed Raven's hold home number, anxiously waiting for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice answered.

"Hello, Mrs. Madison? It's Alexander Sterling…"

"Oh Alexander! I literally just got off the hone with Raven. She told me she was at Evan's Park and asked me to pick her up. She sounded really upset."

My heart broke at hearing that Raven was upset, and because of me no less. Though at the same time I was relieved that she wasn't alone and had somewhere to go, if not here.

"Oh thank God."

"Alexander, what exactly happened?"

I really didn't have the heart to tell my pregnant girlfriend's mother what I had said to her daughter so I took a deep breath and said. "Please just take care of her." with that I hung up.

* * *

><p>Sebastian didn't follow me as I walked up the grand staircase and down the corridor, up to my attic room. Our attic room, Raven and mine's.<p>

Immediately I went up to my easel and put a fresh, new canvas on it, placing the one I was working on aside.

Once I picked up my paint brush and color pallet, I couldn't stop. Even though I had absolutely no idea what I was painting, my hand continued to sweep across the canvas.

I was standing there for hours, letting my paintbrush flow on its own accord, slowly coloring in an unseen picture. In the meantime I thought. I thought about nothing and everything. I couldn't say what exactly ran through my mind, ad I didn't even know myself. All I know is that I _had _to get all my emotions on this one canvas.

Once the painting was finished I was completely exhausted. The sun was going to rise in about half an hour and that whole time I had stood there and painted. I'd never finished one in just a single night.

Stepping back to take a look at my artwork. I had to stifle a gasp. It wasn't what I expected, but it still made complete sense. My goal was to put all of my feelings on one canvas, and that's what I did.

It was a picture of Raven. Her skin was flawless and her jet-black hair smooth. She wore a black, lacy Victorian-style dress with long back gloves reaching her elbows. Resting at the base of her throat was the necklace I had once given her. The vampire's kiss.

She was looking down with soft eyes under her long lashes and a small smile gracing her black lips.

In her arms was a baby. She cradled it to her chest. All you could see of it was its pale skin and tufts of black hair. It was wrapped in a royal blue blanket so I assumed the baby was a boy. He was our son.

The painting was exactly what I was feeling. I had just lost the two things most important to me, more than my life. Raven and our baby.

And I didn't even know when-or if- I wouldn't ever get them back.

**A/N: I figured that Alexander deserved to redeem himself for what he did. Obviously he's been very stressed and worried and sometimes you just crack under the pressure. I hope you liked it :D**

**So has anyone been watching the Olympics? Oh my gosh! Love it! Though I'm kind of disappointed with the male swimmers this year. Ryan Lochte totally bombed the relay. (I'm in The States…. So yeah.) **

**VERY VERY IMPORTANT! **

**So last time I put up a little contest for reviews saying that whoever gave me the longest, juiciest, ****most thought out review would win a three-shot from me! (I was kind of disappointed with how many reviews I got though, and how many actually tried for this prize… I thought it was pretty good.) **

**Anyway, the winner is…..**

**Roses-R-Red222 **

**Congratulations! **

**ALSO! **

**I am having an over-all competition for whoever ends up being my best reviewer from this chapter on! They have to be thought-out, helpful, and readable! **

**Whoever wins this, I will right a ten-to-fifteen chapter story of their choice! Thanks guys! **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have finally come back to any of my readers that still have faith! I am exceptionally apologetic for my absence. Things have been rather…. Chaotic since school started. I've been getting piles of homework, Color Guard practices, football game performances, and competitions have taken up a LOT of time. (Speaking of, yesterday was championships…. Which we won with FIRST PLACE by the way) Not to mention a bunch of medical stuff going on. It's a bit complicated. **

**So, if you're still reading this, then I LOVE YOU! I know that I have pretty much failed as a writer for leaving for months but I hope that somehow you will forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES**

The idea of my mother knowing about the existence of vampires was still disturbing. This new idea was what I had been focusing on for the past few days as I lay in bed, never leaving- because that was so much easier than focusing on the real problem here. So, I reveled in the thought of my parents going to college with a vampire and a half-vampire. Mom had told me that she never really felt the need to tell me that she know my boyfriends' secret and that she had only realized it when his family had come over for dinner one night. Apparently I didn't do a very good job with the seating considering how she could see how Mr. and Mrs. Sterling's reflections didn't appear in the glass curio cabinet behind them. That, and the fact that the whole Sterling family has a strange allergy to garlic.

Unfortunately, no matter how shocking the topic was, it couldn't occupy my mind forever. My thoughts always seemed to drift to what Alexander had said to me during out argument days before. I cried for hours everyday and then cried myself to sleep those nights. My mother didn't bother to ask me to go to school considering I wouldn't even get out of bed. Billy Boy has been staying at Henry's house so I haven't seen him yet. Apparently they had some major science project.

My appetite wasn't much better. The thought of eating was just gross and I could barely get anything down. But I know that my baby was counting on me for its nutrients so I managed to shove something down my throat every day. Still, I'd lost weight which was concerning and my mother kept coaxing me to get out of bed and out of the house, or eat a burger or something. For some reason, I just couldn't do it.

I hasn't felt the baby kick or move since that day in English class. Somehow this was a good thing because it would just depress me more by continuing to remind me about my fight with its father.

* * *

><p>The sound of my mother's heels click-clacking on the wooden stairs traveled up to my room. She opened my door making it creak on its hinges, and stepped in.<p>

"Raven are you awake?"

"Nngh."

"I brought you some tea." She walked up and placed the tray on my nightstand.

I slowly sat up form my curled position under the covers and took the warm mug into my hands. I didn't make a move to drink it.

My mother sighed. "Raven, please. You have to eat and drink. If not for you, then at least for your baby. Don't hurt it like this."

She was one hundred percent right, but still I couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I tried to eat something, my stomach would churn, as if my body was rejecting it. Even if I did get it down, I would just throw it back up anyway.

Giving a sigh, Mom kissed my forehead and left the room quietly.

Not long after that there was another knock on my door. It was more shy and quiet than when my mother usually requested entrance into my room.

"Come in!" I called curiously.

The door opened slowly and a head with a mop of black hair and large brown eyes peeked in. Billy, my brother.

After scanning the room cautiously- God only knows why- he stepped in a closed the door behind him.

We stared at each other for a moment. My brother and I were never exceptionally close but we used to have some good times together. After not seeing each other for a few months, it was somewhat awkward being in each other's presence.

Finally I decided to break the silence. "Hey Nerd Boy."

Billy rolled his eyes and scowled at me. "You promised to stop calling me that."

I shrugged my shoulders casually. "Sorry just 'breaking the ice'".

He rolled his eyes again and sat at my desk chair, facing me. His eyes roamed over my body, stopping over my swollen stomach. Out of habit, I placed my hand over it.

"So I'm gonna be an uncle…."

I nodded. "Sure are."

"That's so weird. Never in a million years did I think _my _sister would be seventeen and pregnant."

Chuckling light, I responded, "Well imagine my surprise when I found out. I used to scoff at pregnant teenage girls, but now here I am, in the same situation."

Billy silently agreed with a nod of his head. He seemed nervous to say something. Eventually he built up the courage to say whatever he wanted to. "So how come you're not with Alexander back at the mansion?"

My eyes instantly turned dark and I could feel my heart skip a beat at the mention of Alexander.

Noticing my change in mood, Billy looked at my worriedly. "What happened Raven?"

Sighing, I began to tell him about the argument Alexander and I had. My brother listened to me with undivided attention, seeming more interested in what I had to say than I had ever seen him. I guess he really did miss me.

Once finished, Billy portrayed the same contemplative expression he gets when trying to figure out a difficult math equation or reading one of his mystery novels.

After brief hesitation he asked, "Well, did you think about how Alexander feels?"

"What do you mean?"

Billy shrugged. "It just seems to me that you're only thinking about your side of the argument. What do you think Alexander was thinking? He was probably worried sick when he couldn't contact you. And then you came back as if nothing was wrong so he probably go the sense that you didn't consider how he was feeling- which you weren't. Now he's probably even more worried not knowing where you are or if you are safe.

What my brother was explaining astonished me. All of it made sense, but the thing that shocked me most was the scrawny, pale boy was the one saying it all. When did he become so _mature?_

My shoulders sagged and I stared at my hands in my lap. "That doesn't change what he said to me," I replied quietly.

Billy deflated a little at my statement. "No, I guess not."

After a brief silence I asked the question that had bugged me since I came back. How has Dad been?

Again, Billy thought about his answer. "I think he regrets kicking you out."

This was unexpected. "Really?"

"Yeah. At first he was all angry at you but now he's just been moping around. All he does is get up, go to work, come back, have dinner, and go to bed. He doesn't even go to the country club anymore."

I looked down at my hands that were folded on my stomach. Hearing this about my own father was hard. Knowing it was all my fault made it even worse though. It felt as if I had failed him as a daughter. And in a way, I guess I did. Though what my brother said next contradicted my thought.

"I think he feels as though he failed you as a father," he shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

Billy leaned back on his hands. "Well he probably thinks he failed his job as a father. He's supposed to protect you and keep you on the right track. When you ended up pregnant at seventeen he blamed himself for not teaching you better."

This just continued to make me more miserable. It felt like whatever I did ended up being wrong and hurting the people I love most. What would happen when my baby was born? With the track I'm on now I would end up screwing everything up and hurting my baby.

Tears welled up in my eyes a little as I thought of what a horrible mother I was going to be. Who know, I might not even be able to be a mother. I could just make another stupid mistake and hurt my child before it was even born.

Billy leaned over and gave me a short but warm and comforting hug. Then he retreated back in to the hallway, leaving me in my dark room once again.

* * *

><p>I used to complain all of the time when I was sick, saying how my head was about to explode or how I was ready to just rip my stomach out of my body. But none of that ever compared to this. It felt like I as being sucked dry. Whether it was of blood, energy, life, I couldn't tell, all I know I was just becoming weaker. Despite my growing tummy I felt thinner, paler even. It was like having my soul slowly pulled out of my body.<p>

It's been four days since I left the mansion. Today was Friday. Or was it Thursday? All I know is that it felt like I had been lying in my bed forever, mind blank, and completely unmoving.

I glanced over at my clock. It was around the time when Mom would come up to my room everyday and try and get me to eat, mostly unsuccessfully.

As expected, fifteen minutes later there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I mumbled into my pillow.

The door creaked open. I expected the sound of my mother's heels clacking on the floor but was instead greeted with the sound of heavy boots hitting the floor boards.

Turning my head proved my suspicion as to who was at my door. My father.

**A/N: Alright! I really hope this satisfied you at least a LITTLE bit. If not, I am truly sorry! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS STORY! THIS IS IMPORTANT AS I WOULD JUST LIKE TO KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THIS!**

**REEEEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEE EEEEWWWWWWWW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: That wasn't too much of a long wait was it? I tried my best to get this chapter out as soon as possible! I've been getting a lot of positive reviews for this story and it has really motivated me to keep writing. I have honestly thought about just dropping this story a few times but your reviews keep me going! Thank you so much! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses!**

My father stood in my doorway holding two steaming mugs. He looked… tired. Like he hadn't slept since the last time I saw him.

"Hi," he mumbled, still standing in the doorway. He was staring at the foot of my bed as if that was the closest his eyes could get to looking at me.

"Hey. I didn't know you were home." I couldn't think of what else to say to him, he was almost unrecognizable.

"Yeah, I, uh just got home a few minutes ago."

"Oh."

He was still staring at the foot of my bed. I noticed that his hands carrying the mugs were shaking jut the slightest bit. He suddenly looked up and straight into my eyes. It caught me by surprise.

"Can I come in?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, yeah." He stepped in the doorway, closing it behind him with his elbow. I sat up and pulled my legs to cross them.

My father walked up to the side of the bed and sat on the edge. He handed me one of the mugs in his hands.

"I brought you hot chocolate."

This made the corner of my mouth curve upwards just slightly. For as long as I could remember, whenever I was upset- be it from an argument with Mom or problems at school, etc.- and shut myself in my room, he would always come up with two mugs of steamy, rich hot chocolate with exactly seven tiny marshmallows. Looking in to my mug, I counted exactly seven of the sugary white puffs floating on the top of the warm, sweet beverage.

After that he would pull me to his chest as I either cried or just needed someone to hug.

The beverage shocked me enough in this situation, but when he pulled me to his chest, that familiar gesture astonished me.

His arms squeezed me tightly against him. It took me a moment to realize that he was shaking. I could feel water drops falling in to my hair.

"Dad?"

He pulled me in even closer, crushing my lungs. But it was in a good hugging-so-tight-crushing-lungs-can't-breathe kind of way, the way that lets you feel the other person's warmth.

"I am so sorry," My father sobbed quietly.

"Dad?" I repeated. What was going on? Why was he crying and apologizing to me?

I would have never expected this to be what would happen when I saw my dad again. If anything, I had always imagined him being hostile or just ignoring my existence altogether. Never could I have dreamt that he would be the one apologizing and shedding tears.

After a few moments he pulled back and let me go. When I looked at him he was wiping the tears form his eyes.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what Dad?"

Dad looked up at my eyes. "For kicking you out, for all the things I said to you, for not being supportive of you, for failing you as a father," he said the last softly. I couldn't tell if it was because he didn't want me to hear or if he was just too ashamed to say it.

"Dad, you didn't fail me as a father. If anything, I failed you as a daughter."

We were both silent and I could see the wheels turning in his head. It was a ong time before either of us said anything.

Earlier, Billy and I talked a lot and resurfaced our bond, but for some reason I felt that a lot of words weren't needed this time.

Now it was my turn to pull him in to an embrace.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Raven."

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

"Alexander, please! We've been out here _all night _and haven't found any sign of Luna. Let's just go back to the mansion," Sebastian complained next to me.

I took in our surroundings on more time. Since Raven left both Sebastian and I have been searching for Luna everywhere in town. Tonight we were at the Sinclair Mill. It was such a huge place that it would most likely take us several nights to comb the whole place. I was reluctant to leave. We didn't ave that kind of time.

"Fine."

Sebastian dramatically threw his hands up in the air. "Thank you! The sun is going to be up in an hour and I am exhausted."

* * *

><p>Even with the black curtain covering the only window in my attic room, I knew that the sun would show itself any minute now. No matter how much I thought about it, it was still strange to me. As a vampire, I was to naturally fear the sun, but even with it so close, I'd never seen it before. I'd seen pictures and paintings and read about it, but I have never witnessed the huge burning star filling the world with light for hours each day.<p>

I sighed and shook my head at myself. What did it matter if I saw the sun or not? I was a vampire, a monster, who had no business wondering about it. But I did. I always wondered what it would be like to go outside during the day and have the bright sun beating down on me with the glare in my eyes, maybe even get a little sunburn. Then I could go outside with Raven during the day. We could go to the park, the beach, go to school together, we could do so much more if it weren't for that one star in the sky out of millions.

_Raven. _Just thinking her name caused my heart to ache. I'd heard nothing about her since I called Mrs. Madison that night. I knew she was staying at her family's house but I could never gather up the courage I needed to go over there. And anyway, if I didn't go over to see her, she would probably just refuse to see me and would banish me from bother her and out child's lives.

My heart squeezed again. What about my child? Will I have the chance to be the father I desperately wanted to be? Will I get to meet him or her?

These were all small branched-off questions from the one big one: Will I ever get Raven back?

With this last thought I climbed into my coffin and fell in to a cold, dark, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I used to enjoy waking up and going downstairs for "dinner". Jameson was a great chef and never failed to bring in a great meal. These days I barely even tasted the food or the goblets of blood. Sebastian's been telling me repeatedly that I "Take the term living corpse to a whole new level.". I guess he was right because it was like I died. Raven is my life, and she left. Now I was like an empty shell looking for my lost soul.<p>

Jameson slowly walked into the dining room wheeling his metal cart. It creaked noisily until he finally reached where I sat.

"Good morning Master Alexander."

"Good morning Jameson."

My butler set my plate in front of me while stating everything on it, which I zoned out for.

"Your parents are out for their meal and Master Sebastian is still sleeping," he informed me.

"Thank you Jameson."

As I was eating my meal my phone rang from my pocket. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID and just picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Alexander?" a frantic female voice responded.

"Yes…?"

"It's Mrs. Maddison."

I suddenly sat up straighter and became completely alert. Why would she be calling me?

"What is it? Is Raven okay?"

"No. I went to wake her up but she's not responding."

My breath caught in my throat but I quickly recovered. "I'll be right over."

**A/N: that wasn't too bad was it? I know it was a boring chapter but I need to put this in to get the story going again. **

**Please review! Your reviews motivate me to write faster and update more frequently! **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: So I guess that didn't take **_**too **_**long this time did it? I tried to get it in during Christmas break but I was SO busy. And then my laptop was down for a while so that delayed my update. Hopefully this makes up for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses! **

I stood up, snapping my phone shut. I left my plate there and quickly went to the front where the keys to the Mercedes were.

I grabbed them and climbed into the car only to speed down the street towards the Madison home.

I arrived at the house ten minutes faster than it would have normally taken. Billy opened the door for me looking somewhat relieved.

Mr. and Mrs. Madison were in the kitchen appearing stressed and impatient.

"Alexander!" Mr. Madison started walking towards me. "Come on, she's in her room."

I followed my girlfriend's father up the stairs and into Raven's bedroom. I'd been there plenty of times before but for some reason now it felt like I was violating her space. Either way, it didn't matter in this situation.

When I entered the room I spotted Raven right away. She was lying in her bed under the black covers. I could see her swollen stomach that rose and feel with each shallow breath she took. Her skin was even paler than mine, unnaturally white.

I traveled to the side of her bed and kneeled there. Taking her hand in both of mine I could feel that she was freezing cold. If I couldn't see that she was breathing I would have presumed her dead.

"We need to take her to the hospital," I declared, looking up at her family.

"Yes we thought about that but we didn't know how safe that would be with her carrying a half-vampire child."

I thought about it for a minute. "I'm going to cal her doctor." With that I stood up and walked into the hallway, pulling my phone out.

One the third ring she picked up. "Hello?"

"Dr. Zaharu? It's Alexander."

"Oh, Alexander! I was just going to call you. I've moved to the hospital in your town, this way I'll be close in case anything happens."

Someone must be watching over us because this was a miracle I needed. I explained the situation to the vampire doctor.

"Okay bring her to the hospital. I'll be ready for her."

I snapped my phone shut and walked back into the bedroom. They all looked up at me expectantly.

"It's okay we can take her to the hospital. Apparently her doctor just transferred to the one in town."

Mr. Madison started walking out the door. "I'll go get the car ready."

That left me, Mrs. Madison, Billy, and an unconscious Raven. I moved back to the side of the bed.

Mrs. Madison started pulling the covers off of her daughter's body. "We need to take her downstairs."

Without the covers was even worse. Her body became sickly thing and frail and she was paler than I'd ever seen a living person be. Despite it having only been a week, her stomach seemed larger than the last time I saw her. I couldn't tell if it was because it had really grown or if it was because the rest of her body was so thin.

"I've got her," I said, sliding my arms under Raven's knees and shoulders. Lifting her up, I could definitely tell that she'd lost a lot of weight.

We loaded into their family van. Billy stayed behind reluctantly. My girlfriend was laying on my lap in the backseat.

When we arrived at the hospital, Dr. Zaharu was ready as promised. She was standing outside the Emergency Room doors with a stretcher.

As soon as the door next to me slid open, a few nurses lifted Raven off of me and on to the stretcher before I could say a word.

"Alexander."

I turned to Dr. Zaharu who called my name. "Has anything changed since you called?"

Shaking my head I responded, "No, nothing at all."

"Okay. We we're going to take her into the back. You are going to have to wait in the waiting room. I'm sorry," with that she turned and followed the nurses pushing Raven into the hospital.

Mrs. Madison walked up behind me and squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. None of us said anything as we walked into the waiting room. It was a large room with blue painted walls, plastic chairs, and meaningless pictures scattering the place. It was a sad attempt at comfort.

The chairs were set up in rows facing each other. Mr. and Mrs. Madison sat next to each other and I situated myself in a chair across from them. They were holding hands and were both staring at the ground. Meanwhile I scanned the room, looking at everything except the couple in front of me.

There were quite a few people in the waiting room. A child with a broken arm, a young man nervously twisting his wedding ring, a young couple with a newborn, a man with paper towels covered in blood wrapped around his hand, and a girl with a twisted ankle. They all looked slightly worried, some more than others.

Before now, I'd never actually been in a hospital before, not a human one at least. It was a dreadful place.

When I finally looked back to my girlfriend's parents I noticed Mr. Madison's gaze on me. He didn't say anything so I figured it was my responsibility to break the silence.

"Mr. Madison, I am so sorry," I started. He didn't say anything, just continued to gaze at me with a guarded expression.

I continued. "Everything that has happened is because of me and I take full responsibility. If I-"

"Alexander Sterling?" An average-looking nurse stood at the entrance of the waiting room and waited expectantly for someone to respond.

I stood up. "Yes?"

"Dr. Zaharu would like to see you."

With one last glance at Mr. and Mrs. Madison I followed the nurse to meet the vampire doctor.

She led me to Dr. Zaharu who was standing in the middle of the corridor. In the distance I could see nurses pushing a stretcher with a pale-black haired girl occupying it.

"Is Raven going to be okay?" I blurted before the doctor could say anything.

"Yes she will be fine. We managed to get her out of the woods and stabilize her. The baby is another story. We still have to run some tests," she said. I cut her off before she could continue.

"What do you mean 'the baby is another story'? What's wrong? Is he…. Is he going to live?"

She placed her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, similarly to Mrs. Madison. "Alexander you need to calm down. I promise we are doing the best we can. Something strange came up so we are running more tests to figure it out."

I attempted to calm my nerves to little avail. "Something strange? What does that mean?"

"Well, she's lost a lot of weight since the last time I saw her, six days ago. From what Mrs. Madison explained to me, she had been in a depressed state and has not left her room for the past five days. She also informed me that she barely at and had not blood supply. Since she had not blood supply, the baby started taking Raven's blood, and any nutrients that Raven had inside her."

I mentally reminded myself to have Sebastian beat me up mercilessly after this was all over. "Okay so what is the strange part?"

"Well despite all those factors, she shouldn't be in the severe state she is in. There has to be another factor that no one knew about, but nothing is coming up in the tests."

I stayed silent, racking my brain for anything that could affect Raven like this. Nothing came to mind so instead I just gazed at Dr. Zaharu helplessly.

**A/N: Was that worth the wait? What is the unknown factor to Raven's state?! (I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I don't really know myself. I kind of just wing these things.) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**

**ONYX MAXWELL **

**(someone pointed out that they liked how I used Maxwell as the last name, like Jagger. I actually made this pen name LOOOOOOOOOOONG before I started reading Vampire Kisses. So it was pretty shocking when I met Onyx in the books and she started going out with Jagger in the last book!) **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: You guys are in luck! Your reviews inspired me to write more and they helped me get past my writer's block! WOOHOO FOR INSPIRATION! Thank you all for the reviews they really make my day/week/whole freakin' life. Keep 'em coming!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES**

I have always been patient. Even as a child, waiting never bothered me. But some situations seem to erase all of that patience from you and replace it with cold, dark anticipation.

After my conversation with Dr. Zaharu she sent me back to the depressing waiting room, telling me that they were going to run more tests and then move into at room in the ICU. I would be able to see Raven in about an hour.

Meanwhile I occupied the seat across from Mr. and Mrs. Madison. Their fingers were still laced together. After I told them the situation they just nodded solemnly and continued their silence.

It was hard seeing them and their depressed, worried expressions. I could barely stand knowing that I was the cause of all this. If I hadn't been so possessive she would never have gone home. Or even if I'd just told her the status of half-breeds from the start then we wouldn't have been so tense towards each other. Hell, if I just hadn't gotten her pregnant then everybody wouldn't be so miserable.

But did I really regret getting her pregnant? My whole life I always dreamt of having a family of my own, but I never believed it would actually happen. And even though it's a little early, I'm able to start a life with Raven. I know that Raven is going to make a wonderful mother. But, will I be suitable as a father? Would I even get the chance to be a father after this? Even though it was unexpected and has caused trouble for us, I didn't want our baby to die. I would never be able to live with myself if it did. I was already a horrible father before my child was even born.

I thought back to my argument with Raven. It's amazing how something so stupid could have led to all this. Why did I say that I wish nothing ever happened? That was the worst lie I'd ever told her. And even after the hundreds of times that I told her I loved her and our baby, she still believed that one statement. Did I not show my love for her enough? Did she still think the only reason I was with her was because of responsibility?

Suddenly a flash fro that night came back to me. When she walked thought the mansion doors, she looked so happy and was about to tell me something. But I never let her finish. What was she going to tell me? How many more mistakes will I make?

* * *

><p>We moved to the ICU waiting room as the nurses set everything up for Raven in her room. Apparently there was a special hospital room just for vampire patients and visitors.<p>

Almost exactly an hour after I last talked to her, Dr. Zaharu entered the room and walked toward us.

"She's been set up in her room and is still unconscious. I'm afraid we can only allow one visitor for tonight."

I kept my head down, looking at my hands in my lap. When I didn't hear anyone moving I looked up to see the three adults staring at me.

"You want me to go first?" I turned my attention to Raven's parents who nodded.

"Okay." I followed behind Dr. Zaharu who led me to a door at the end of the hallway.

"She's in there." With that, she left me to face this alone.

When I opened the door, I saw something I hope I never have to see again.

Raven lay on the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Somehow she looked even more sickly than when we brought her here. An IV was stuck into her arm and she had a small wire taped under her arm to help her breathe. There were two heart monitors beside her bed, one much fainter and a lot slower than the other. As I sat in a chair next to her, I could see the baby's heart monitor band wrapped around her belly from underneath the thin white sheet.

She appeared so frail that I was hesitant to touch her for fear of breaking her. When I grabbed her hand, it was ice cold. I've never felt her so cold before.

On the nightstand next to her bed there was a pile of blankets so I took some and carefully lay them over her.

I sat back down in the chair and began massaging her hand. The only sounds were the two heart monitors and Raven's shallow breathing.

After and hour of me massaging her hands and feet, someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

Dr. Zaharu stepped into the room with a clipboard and a more worried expression than before.

"Did you get the results back?" I asked, standing up.

Dr. Zaharu nodded and pulled her clipboard out from under her arm. "Yes, and I found something… troubling."

I waited for her to continue.

"when we took another blood sample I found traces of _Black Iris _in it."

"_Black Iris?" _

She sighed. "I shouldn't be surprised that you haven't heard of it. Most vampires aren't even aware it exists. _Black Iris _is a poison specifically made to hurt half-vampires. It's harmless to full vampires and humans but to hybrids it's deadly. Also it's very hard to detect because it works so slowly. By the time you even realize why they're so sick, it's too late."

"Is-is it already too late now?"

She shrugged tiredly. " I honestly don't know. We just have to wait. We already have her a blood transfusion so that should flush out the poison in her own blood and the baby will take the new blood for nutrients hopefully."

There was still one last mystery. "How did she get this _Black Iris _in her system?"

"I have no idea. The only way is to consume it, but I doubt she would eve know it existed, let alone take it herself. But, who could have given to her?" Dr. Zaharu pondered this for a moment.

Before the doctor could say anything else I whipped my phone out from my pocket and dialed Sebastian.

"Sebastian," my best friend answered.

"Hey, it's Alexander. Where are you?"

"Hey Alexander! Jameson said that you left suddenly without saying anything. I'm still at the mansion. Why? What happened?"

"I really don't have much time to explain it. I need you to do me a favor."

"Shoot."

"I need you to go to Raven's house and search for any trace of Luna or any other vampire being there. And then take a sample of their faucet water and bring it to the hospital," I explained quickly.

"Uh, okay. But what about Raven and her family?"

"Just tell them I sent you. Raven is at the hospital with me now."

"Okay, but you better explain this all when I get there."

I thanked him and hung up.

Heaving a sigh, I sat back down in the chair next to Raven's bed. How did I get into this mess and how did I drag Raven into it with me?

"Well I have to go now. Call a nurse if anything happens." She walked to the door but before leaving she added, "try talking to her. It's good for her."

I didn't say anything and heard the door click from her exit.

Talk to her? I haven't talked to her for what feels like months. What was I supposed to say to her? Knowing the situation, hearing my voice would anger her and she would never wake up.

Instead, I talked to someone I knew couldn't possibly hate me just yet.

"Hi baby," I whispered while slipping my hands under the covers and Raven's shirt, gently resting it on the smooth skin of her belly.

At first it felt weird to be doing this, but eventually it just felt natural.

I started rubbing her stomach softly, even her skin there was freezing cold.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you the past week. I'm sorry for upsetting your mommy. And I'm sorry for failing to protect you," my voice started to waver as my chest tightened and tears welled in my eyes. All of my emotions that I'd been holding back around everyone else were suddenly showing themselves. I almost hoped Raven wouldn't wake up so she wouldn't see me like this.

"I should have been there the whole time. If I hadn't let Raven leave, neither of you would have been poisoned, You should be in such danger."

Now the tears were just flooding down my face as I rested my other arm on the blankets and buried my face in it.

"Please don't leave me…."

**A/N: So now we know what is happening to Raven! But will the baby be okay? Will Sebastian find anything? REVIEW! I PROMISE THAT IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER! **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! They really do make me more motivated! Though I really am sorry that I didn't get this updated sooner. I told myself that I was going to get this updated on Valentine's Day but I didn't. If it's any excuse, I had practice that day (which takes forever) and then on Friday I had a bunch of reports and then Saturday a competition. And then I was just too lazy. So, yeah. Please forgive me! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES! **

It was only an hour after I called that Sebastian showed up at the hospital. Raven was only allowed one visitor tonight so I reluctantly agreed to meet him in the lobby.

When I got down there I spotted my friend instantly. He really stood out in the grand room with his gothic clothing and blond dreadlocks.

He let out an unamused snort as I silently approached him. "You look about twenty years older, mate. What's going on?"

I sighed. "I feel twenty years older. Raven is up in a room in the ICU."

"The ICU? Is she going to be okay? What about the baby?"

We sat down in two armchairs that were on either side of a coffee table scattered with meaningless magazines. I explained to Sebastian everything that Dr. Zaharu told me. His expression grew more and more angry throughout my explanation. He viewed Raven as a sister so I knew this was hard on him as well.

"So you think Luna is the one that poisoned Raven with the Black Iris?"

"Yes. And you go the tap water because it's possible she infiltrated their water system. Black Iris takes several doses to take effect and it's completely harmless to humans and vampires so no one would notice the change."

Sebastian nodded in agreement but then looked at me questioningly. "Do you think Luna is that smart?"

"I've learned not to underestimate her."

* * *

><p>After Sebastian left the hospital I made my way back up to the ICU. I'd only been gone for about twenty minutes but that was twenty minutes too long for me. After this happening when I was away from her for a week, I didn't want to be away from her for even a second. If I was, who knows what would happen.<p>

I entered the hospital room to see her in the same state as I'd left her in. The clock on her nightstand read 5:00 AM so I knew the sun would be coming up in a bout a half an hour. Dr. Zaharu had previously explained to me that this hospital room was designed for a vampire patient. There were no windows or mirrors and the only light that could come in to the room was easily turned on and off by a switch. She also said that there was a coffin for me in the walk-in closet.

The coffin was exactly where she'd told me where it would be and I dragged it out, setting it at the side of the bed where Raven lay.

Before I retired I leaned down to gently kiss my pale beauty's forehead with a soft whisper of "Goodnight, love." then, I climbed into the box designed for the dead, like the under worldly monster I was.

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's POV<strong>

I couldn't tell whether I was conscious or not. My surroundings were unfamiliar to me, yet they felt as real as anything. There was healthy, dark green grass under my bare feet that stretched as far as I could see in all directions. The grass contrasted with the cloudy, milky-white sky that also extended forever.

When I lay down in the lush greenness, the ground began sinking into itself beneath me. I was swallowed into the deepest hole imagined. It seemed everything in this world was never-ending.

Now, surrounded by darkness, I was scared out of my mind. What was going on? How did I get here? Why was I here?

My body didn't feel like mine anymore. It was shriveling up like a flower dying before the arrival of winter. I was slowly dissolving into thin air, my limbs disappearing first until only my core was left. I was an invisible spirit floating above what was left of my body. Suddenly, my core began dissolving, revealing what was inside.

Lying on the ground, at the bottom of the pit, was a tiny infant curled up into the cold dirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

After hours and hours of horrible insomnia I finally sensed the setting of the sun. The lid of the coffin creaked as I pushed it open. Everything was dark except for the lit up buttons and monitors around the bed.

I climbed out of the casket and ruffled my long hair o put it back in place. Even without the ability to see my reflection I know that there were dark purple shadows under my eyes. None of that mattered, however, because I was finally able to watch over Raven. Even though my coffin was set right next to her, I felt like I'd been far away for all those daytime hours.

I reoccupied the chair by her head where I began running my fingers through her silky locks.

The door clicked as someone entered the dark room behind me. They switched the lights on. My eyes adjusted quickly.

"Hello Alexander," Dr. Zaharu greeted me.

I turned around to see her examining her clipboard. "Hello."

She glanced up at me and smiled solemnly. "It seems you got about as much sleep as I did. You look terrible."

I turned back to my girlfriend and scoffed. "Same goes for you." I normally was never rude like that, but in this stressful situation, I didn't really care.

The doctor chuckled humorlessly and flipped through the papers on her clipboard. She checked the two heart monitors, adjusting the one for the baby, and took a few notes.

"It seems there has been some improvement," she stated.

This caught my attention being that it was the only positive I'd heard in a while. "really?"

"Yes, some of the day nurses reported that Raven was saying your name in her sleep- which means she hasn't slipped into a coma and will most likely wake up soon. Also, the baby's heartbeat is slightly stronger."

A small wave of relief washed over me. Or more like a ripple in my personal sea of despair. This meant she was slowly progressing. There was a better chance our child would live.

Raven calling my name puzzled me. Was it in anger? Was she having nightmares of me here? It seemed she was upset with me even when unconscious. I didn't blame her. I was naturally a monster. Something that people feared. Aft the end of the day (or night) I was just an evil, greatly-feared creature that found love, and ruined her life. But I was too selfish to say that I would ever change a thing.

The doctor informed me that Raven's family was coming to see her soon and it would be best if I gave them some privacy. Soon enough, after the doctor left, her family was knocking at the door.

I let them in with some half-hearted greetings. They all appeared just as exhausted and worn-out as I was.

Leaving them to their still-unconscious daughter and sister, I traveled down to the lobby, calling Sebastian on the way. He agreed to meet me there in ten minutes.

When he did he informed me that he found something on Luna.

"Here," he said, placing a small object in my hand. It was a tiny charm of a little pink sparkly bear. I recognized it as one of the charms Luna wore on her boots.

"Where did you find it?"

"When I went to Raven's house a second time I saw it on her dresser. It's obvious that it's not Raven's."

My fist clenched around the little smiling charm. "She's toying with us."

I hadn't realized I was trembling in anger until Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder.

"Whoa, man. Calm down. Your eyes are turning red. We'll figure this out okay?"

I took a deep breath and brushed his hand off my shoulder.

"I have to catch Luna, but I can't leave Raven alone here. If only it were possible to be in two places at once."

Sebastian smiled crookedly. "That's why I'm here. I'm doing my best looking for Luna, I'll find her. You just focus on Raven and your kid. They need you more."

I could never express how grateful I was to have him here. Or even just to have him as a friend. He never asked questions; he already knew what was wrong before you told him. He was a reliable person. He was the most trustworthy person I knew.

We discussed the situation more. Despite us being so different, we thought alike. Sending him out to find Luna was almost like me being out there myself. The only difference was I-unfortunately- had more experience with the pink-hair, conniving vampiress.

Eventually he set back out to continue his investigation, leaving me to find my way back upstairs to Raven's room.

M hear all but jumped into my throat when I got there. Mr. and Mrs. Madison and Billy were standing outside the door and there were nurses going in and out of the hospital rom.

Billy turned around spotting me, and approached me. He looked older than I thought he was.

"Alexander, it's good you're here. She's been asking for you," Billy informed me. Both of his parents approached us when they heard their son speak.

"Who? Dr. Zaharu?" That didn't really explain why there were nurses rushing through the door.

"No, Raven. She woke up and has been asking for you ever since."

This time my heart felt like it really had jumped into my throat.

Conveniently, one of the nurses came over and told us that she ws now stable and one of us could see her.

The Madison's all looked at me expectantly, reminding me of when I brought Raven here yesterday.

I smiled gratefully and quickly made my way to the hospital room.

Quietly, I walked in, the only sound being the soft _click _of the door behind me.

Raven was lying on the bed still, but now the back was inclined a little so she was half sitting up. She looked up when she heard my entrance.

All I wanted to do was run up to her and hold her in my arms like a little kid seeing his mother after a long time. But, somehow, I refrained myself. Instead I walked hesitantly over and sat down in the chair next to her, all while still keeping eye contact.

We gazed at each other in agonizing silence for what felt like forever, but in reality it was only seconds. It was broken when a lone, glistening tear slid down her cheek.

Before I could even react, I found myself in her embrace. Her frail arms were wrapped around my neck with what seemed to be all of her strength. She was shaking slightly and after a moment I returned the embrace, pulling her closer towards me.

Raven began crying softly into my shoulder which I responded to by stroking her hair gently. Running my fingers through her dark locks, I started to whisper in her ear.

"Shh, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please…" I felt a tear start to slide down my own cheek. My fear and sadness was finally catching up to me but I couldn't let her see. I had to be strong for the both of them.

**A/N: I can honestly say that I'm not very happy with this chapter. But now that she's FINALLY awake we can get some more Mommy/Daddy/Baby fluff. Oh how I love that! **

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: It's finally here! I know it took me a long time to update this, but in my defense, a lot has been going on. For example, my birthday was on the tenth, I had a music department trip to go on, and I had Chapter Championships for color guard (we got third by the way. Woohoo!) And then All Chapter Championships is this week. I have practice everyday this week and then I'm leaving for a four day trip on Thursday. You should be grateful you're even getting this. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES**

Raven and I clung to each other for, well, I don't even know how long. It wasn't until we had both calmed down from our "reunion" that we pulled away.

During our embrace I had moved closer until I was sitting on the edge of the bed. Now I had my hand braced on the other side of her with the other resting on my beauty's cheek.

My eyes roamed over her body. Somehow she seemed even more frail and sickly than when I brought her to this morbid hospital.

The nurses must have changed her into more comfortable pajamas while I was in the lobby. She was now in a snugly rounded pair of pajamas. I placed my hand gently on the bared crescent of Raven's belly where her pajamas wouldn't stretch to.

She didn't react so I leaned down and rest my head on her lap. My arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed as tightly as possible without hurting her. I gently nuzzled her swollen tummy.

It was a few moments until I felt her hands running through my hair.

"I missed you," she whispered. It was so quiet that if it weren't for my acute hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard her.

Nuzzling closer, I responded. "I missed you too. Both of you."

Not long after, her family grew impatient and requested entrance.

I granted it and they had all rushed in, worried and relieved. Mrs. Madison had started to tear up and hugged her daughter tightly.

Her whole family was overwhelmingly concerned and relieved at the sight of Raven being conscious.

* * *

><p>Raven was ordered to be in the hospital for a week. Even though she was technically out of the woods, it was still unpredictable whether the baby would be okay or not. The three days had been somewhat uneventful except for some tests and the results from the tap water.<p>

My theory was correct. The lab had found traces of Black Iris in the water.

Unfortunately, that still didn't give us any leads on Luna. Sebastian was still searching for endless every night despite my protests. I tried to tell him that I would search for her after Raven go t out of the hospital but her insisted that he couldn't let someone who hurt Raven and his nephew (He agrees with me that it's a boy. And at some point the dubbed himself "Uncle Sebastian") go unpunished by him.

Just like when she was unconscious, I stayed with her at all times. At first, Mrs. Madison protested saying that she should stay as her mother. Fortunately, Mr. Madison backed me up saying that we were adults with a child on the way and it was time to act like it. If I hadn't been so terrified, I would have thanked him.

I was the at the cafeteria, heating up food for Raven. Jameson had been stopping by to drop off meals for the both of us, claiming that he could never allow us, as a butler, to eat such "poorly prepared hospital meals" and that his cooking was much better for Raven and the baby. I couldn't disagree.

When I opened the door to her room I was surprised to see her awake. Not only that but sitting up and painting her nails.

She looked up at my entrance and smiled. "Alexander"

Returning the grin, I sat down by her feet and placed the tray of steaming food on my lap. "what are you doing?"

"Dr. Zaharu let me borrow her black nail polish. I'll have to get this kind when I get out of the hospital. It works a lot better than the one I usually use," she mused as she brushed the dark liquid onto her pinky finger.

Aren't all nail polishes the same? I thought to myself. As far as I knew, they were all made with the same formula just differing in colors.

"Well hurry and finish up. Your food is getting cold and that stuff smells," I scrunched my nose for emphasis.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it's no different from the permanent paint smell in your attic room."

I stuck my tongue out at her which she mirrored and we both laughed.

Whe nshe finished, I removed the nail polish and paper towels off the hospital bed table and set the tray on it. Her eyes just gazed at the food.

"What's wrong?" Was she feeling sick?

"Nothing."

"Then why aren't you eating?"

My girlfriend lifted her eyes, sending an adorable pout at me. "My nails are wet."

That was how I ended up actually feeding her.

* * *

><p>Later that day- I had taken to a human schedule, no sunlight came in anyway- I was assisting Raven with her makeup school work. She really was intelligent, she just lacked motivation, as I'm sure all of her teachers were frustrated by.<p>

When someone knocked on the door, she was more than enthusiastic to toss her work to the side and give in to the distraction.

"Come in!" she called.

The door opened to reveal none other than Raven's best friend.

"Becky!" the bed-ridden girl cried excitedly.

The country girl grinned as she walked to Raven's side, enveloping her in a huge hug.

"Raven, it's so great to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. Alexander called me and told me what happened, I'm so glad you're alright." She held up a vase of assorted colorful flowers and a black teddy bear. "Matt wanted to come but he had soccer practice. These are from both of us."

I smiled and took the gifts from her hands and set them on the night stand. The two girls embraced again.

Becky stayed for a few hours as Raven filled her in on everything that had been happening with the baby, my parents, and Luna. In return, Becky helped my girlfriend catch up on her work- mostly by just giving the answers despite my protests- and informed her of the school's gossip and scandals.

When she left around the end of visiting hours, Raven had a huge grin on her face. It was obvious that she needed some "girl time" with her best friend as she was becoming increasingly irate. Whether that had anything to do with her hormones, I didn't know. Either way, it had done her good.

Raven slumped on the bed and set her hand on her stomach. "I don't feel well," she groaned.

I sat down on the white linens next to her. When she moved to rest her head on my chest, I adjusted so that I was lying on the bed.

"What's wrong, love?"

She smoothed her hand over her stomach. "My stomach hurts."

I nudged her hand away and replaced it with mine. My hand slipped under her clothes and I rubbed her swelling tummy, hoping it would soothe her.

It must have been working because she sank back into the pillows and closed her eyes. I felt her muscles relax.

A few minutes had passed and my rubbing fell into a soft, comforting rhythm when I felt something nudge my hand.

Raven also seemed surprised and opened her eyes.

The little flutter occurred again beneath my palm.

"What was that?"

My girlfriend smiled widely in excitement. "That's the baby. It's kicking!"

I gazed at her in disbelief. "That… was the baby?"

Raven nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! I've been so worried. The last time I felt her move was," she paused for a moment. "well, that day."

I immediately understood what day she was talking about. The day she left to go to her parents' house.

"I was in English class when I felt it. I was so excited to come and tell you…." she fell silent.

My heart was breaking a little inside, my chest tightening. I had been so paranoid, angry, and frustrated that I didn't even try to acknowledge the reason behind Raven's smile when she walked into the mansion that day. As my punishment, it was something important and breathtaking.

Raven must have noticed the devastated look on my face because she reached up and began stroking my hair. "Alexander, its not your fault. It's okay now. And we're both, no, all three of us are together now."

The baby nudged my hand as if confirming that fact.

Then, it really hit me. The baby was moving. Raven's belly wasn't just swelling, it was becoming increasingly rounder as our child grew inside of her. _We made that. _

_He was okay. _A huge weight lifted off of my shoulders. I had no idea how worried I really was about the baby's health.

I smoothed my hand over the straining skin of her belly and smiled softly. Scooting down on the bed, I pressed my lips softly to the peak of the gentle swell.

"Hi baby," I whispered. "It's Daddy."

I paused before saying anything else, and looked up at Raven's reaction. She was smiling in quiet content.

"I'm so glad you're okay and moving. You must have inherited you mommy's stubbornness." My chest tightened and a lump formed in my throat. "I hope you know that Daddy loves you so, so much." I kissed her belly one more time and then rest my cheek against her soft skin as I rubbed her tummy with my other hand. The baby nudged my hand a little, almost letting me know that it heard.

The tears that I was holding back flooded my eyes. Whether they were from the happiness of feeling my baby move or the sadness of the fragile state it was in, I couldn't say.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one! I have been waiting to write this last scene since the beginning of the story. It didn't really turn out the way I planned but I'm honestly too lazy to fix it now. **

**Review! REVIEWS WILL HELP THE BABY GAIN IT'S HEALTH BACK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I know I told a lot of you that I would have this story updated after I finished my finals but, well, I lied. Unfortunately my Summer has been quite hectic lately. The new color guard season has started for marching band, my mother just went through surgery, and I've had a LOT of graduation parties to attend. But, here I am now and that's all that matters right? I hope so! Love you guys! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES! **

**Raven's POV**

It was the day that I had been dreading and anticipating all week. Everyone was nervous, especially Alexander. When Dr. Zaharu reminded us this morning, we nodded solemnly and left it at that, though on the inside we were swirling with emotion.

Today we were having an official appointment for the baby. For the past week we have been keeping an eye on her with the heart monitor and other contraptions. She has slowly been making progress but that's all we knew. Whether she would be okay or not is till a mystery.

These worries were the last thing on my mind as I felt hot lips travel up my arm, slide over my collar bone, and stop right under my jaw. Warm breath tickled my skin as razor-sharp fangs skimmed teasingly over my throat. A cool hand reached behind my neck and lifted it, supporting and arching my throat so the sweet lips could suck and nip at my skin.

"A-Alexander?"

"Mmm," he mumbled against my skin. His other hand slid under the hem of my shirt, creeping up over my belly and up to one of my breasts. He squeezed it in his large, warm hands. I squeaked in surprise at the pain.

Alexander pulled his lips off my skin and looked at me with the softest eyes I'd ever seen. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they've just been really tender lately."

He nodded and then resumed what he was doing and started massaging my breast. It hurt again, but then the pain started to relieve.

Things continued until I found myself being pinned down to the hospital bed and topless. We were both panting heavily, trying to catch our breaths. I locked eyes with him. They were so soft and deep, but also contained a fierce hunger. I thought I would never be able to look away.

Unfortunately, at that moment there was a knock at the door and our passion was shattered. Alexander jumped off the bed with lightning speed. In the blink of an eye he was sitting in his chair and calmly putting his hair back in place. I was too shocked from being pulled out of my trance so suddenly that I didn't have time to react. The door opened to reveal Dr. Zaharu on the other side who looked down at me curiously. I was still topless and a little sweaty.

"She was getting hot," Alexander explained coolly.

Dr. Zaharu raised on of her eyebrows. "I'm sure she was."

I felt my face flush even more out of embarrassment. The doctor smirked to herself and didn't say anything more on the matter. When her back was turned to check the monitors and IV Alexander tossed me my shirt and I quickly slid it over my head and onto my body.

When she turned back around she gave me another smirk.

Alexander scooted closer and held my hand as Dr. Zaharu recorded things from the monitors onto her clipboard. She didn't say anything, just nodded quietly to herself and scribbled things down. Apparently vampires were no exception to terrible doctor handwriting.

After a last satisfied look at the monitors she turned around and gave me a smile. "Everything looks good. Are you ready to begin?"

Returning the smile, I nodded. "Yep."

She began checking all of the usual things, pulse, temperature, blood pressure, etc. When she came around to measuring me, her mouth started slowly curving down into a frown. She started out with measuring my ever-expanding waist, then the length of my belly, and lastly she had me stand up to take my weight.

Alexander and I shared a nervous glance as the doctor flipped through her past records, comparing them to the ones today.

Dr. Zaharu sighed and looked at the two of us wearily. "I was hoping this problem would have righted itself with time. Unfortunately it's just getting worse."

I felt all of the blood immediately drain from my face. I looked at my boyfriend holding my hand to see him just as deathly pale as I'm sure I was at the moment.

"W-what problem?"

"You're underweight. Not only is it hurting your body, but it's hurting your baby. Right now it's too small. I can tell by just measuring you."

Tears began welling up in my eyes and I felt a lump form in my throat. My baby wasn't even born yet and I was already a terrible mother. I swallowed my tears, wanting to finish this appointment before I started breaking down.

I took a deep breath, squeezed Alexander's hand, and then looked up at the doctor, nodding saying that I was okay and to continue.

"I'm going to put you on a special diet. For the sake of both you and you baby you mustn't stray from it. You have been underweight since the beginning and after consuming the Black Iris, it's become much worse," she instructed me.

Alexander started rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand in comfort. Whether is was to comfort me or him, I couldn't tell.

She looked down at her clipboard for a moment and then resumed. "So you have been pregnant for four and a half months now. Being a half-vampire/half-human baby, that compares to about six months for a normal human pregnancy. I'm going to start the ultrasound now."

She pulled over the familiar machine and I removed the clothing from my belly. While she was still setting up the equipment, I looked down and smoothed my hand over my tummy. It was now big and round, but didn't quite look like six months.

After prepping me, she began the ultrasound.

The baby was definitely more developed than the last time. You could see it's facial features turning out and it's shape and everything.

Dr. Zaharu started pointing things out like the arms, the legs, the fingers and toes, the spine, etc. It was all so fascinating. Everyday, all I could see was my belly becoming increasingly more large and round, but now I can see what the inside looks like. I could see what was causing it all.

We all let out a yelp of surprise when the baby suddenly kicked and you could see it on the screen. The baby rolled over after that. Now, not only was I feeling it, but I could see it happening too.

"It seems they're very active today," Dr. Zaharu commenting.

I looked over at Alexander who was still holding my hand. He was staring up at the screen with a face filled with wonder and amazement. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there were tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Alexander and I both nodded excitedly. We had discussed this earlier today and decided that it was probably best that we know. We were both tired of just calling it "the baby" or "it" and things to that effect.

We both squeezed each others hands as she started moving the wand around my belly to get a better view.

"Ah, here we are…"

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

"It's a….."

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, I know. But I've been waiting to right this for forever! I hope this chapter was satisfying! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I PROMISE IT MOTIVATES ME TO KEEP WRITING! **


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: I'm back again! I got a lot of reviews telling me how mad they were about my little cliffy in my last chapter. Good! Great reaction! Love you guys! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES!**

* * *

><p>I looked over at Alexander who was still holding my hand. He was staring up at the screen with a face filled with wonder and amazement. If I didn't know any better, I'd say there were tears starting to form in his eyes.<p>

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Alexander and I both nodded excitedly. We had discussed this earlier today and decided that it was probably best that we know. We were both tired of just calling it "the baby" or "it" and things to that effect.

We both squeezed each others hands as she started moving the wand around my belly to get a better view.

"Ah, here we are…"

"What is it?" I asked impatiently.

Dr. Zaharu smiled down at us. "It's a girl!"

Immediately, tears started flowing over my cheeks. I started sobbing slightly. Both the doctor and Alexander's smiles slowly faded.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Alexander asked worriedly, squeezing my hand.

"I-I-I knew how much you wanted to have a boy…."

Alexander chuckled and wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Don't be silly, Raven. Yes, I did want a boy, but I'm even more excited that we're having a girl!"

I sniffed and gazed at him, trying to stop crying. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I love that we're having a girl," he chuckled at my ridiculousness.

I sniffed again, getting rid of the last of my tears.

Dr. Zaharu was standing there smiling when she decided to interrupt. "I'm going to go get the prints. I'll be right back," she said and left the room quietly.

Alexander wiped the gel off of my belly and then smiled at me.

I grinned back in excitement. "Alexander, we're having a baby girl!"

My boyfriend smiled bigger than I ever saw him. He rubbed away the tears on my cheeks. "I can't believe you're still crying," he said, laughing.

I laughed with him. "I'm sorry! I'm just so happy!" I leaned over and captured him in a tight embrace.

For some reason, I just couldn't get myself to stop crying. Even after feeling our baby kick, knowing our baby's gender made it more real.

Alexander pulled back to give me one of the sweetest kisses I've ever had.

I was finally at the end of my tears when the door opened again and Dr. Zaharu walked in carrying the photos.

"Here we are," she said, handing them to Alexander. He took them with the smile still plastered on his face.

As the doctor cleaned everything up she said, "Now I am going to write down a strict diet for you. It is imperative that you follow it. Also, keep your activity level at a minimum. It's very important that you stay as healthy as possible so try not to get sick. And for your back pain, being water can be very soothing. Whether it's in a pool or just in a bathtub, it should really help."

Alexander and I both nodded in appreciation.

"Well, I think that's everything. Raven, you'll be discharged from the hospital tomorrow night and your next appointment is two weeks from today."

* * *

><p>The next day, I was changing into my clothes to leave the hospital. Becky had brought my favorite outfit that was the most comfortable. I put on a pair of black and white striped stockings, a mid-thigh length skirt with chains, a black v-neck shirt, and my Emily the Strange sweatshirt. The shirt strained against my protruding belly, just barely covering it.<p>

When I walked out of the bathroom, Alexander was putting all of my gifts and clothes in a large duffel bag. He turned around and smiled at me. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, returning the grin. "Yup!"

He looked me over and then frowned. "You're going to be cold in that."

I rolled my eyes. "No I won't. I'm wearing a sweatshirt."

Alexander gave me a pointed look and stepped forward. "You could at least zip it up," he said, taking the sweatshirt and gently guiding the zipper up over my belly and chest to stop right before my neck. He placed his hands on either side of my tummy. "Is that too tight?" he asked in concern.

I shook my head. "No. It's snug, but it's fine."

He smiled and kissed me quickly on the lips. "Okay."

"Miss Madison?" a female's voice asked from the other side of the door, knocking.

"Come in!"

A nurse stepped into the room with a wheelchair. "I need you to just sign these papers and you are free to go."

My eyebrows knit together. "What's with the wheelchair?"

"Oh, it's policy that you must be escorted out in a wheelchair when being discharged from the hospital," she explained.

Alexander stepped forward and signed the papers for me, saying that he will be the one to escort me out. When the nurse left he stood behind the wheelchair with his hands on the handles.

I glared at him. "I refuse to take that."

"Come on, Raven. You heard the nurse. It's hospital policy. We're just going down two floors and Jameson is waiting for us in front of the hospital."

Rolling my eyes, I sat down in the stupid wheelchair. Alexander smirked in satisfaction and slung the duffle bag over his shoulder.

We made it out to the front door where Jameson was waiting with the Mercedes.

It felt great to come back to the mansion. It seemed as if I hadn't been there in forever. Everything was still the same with it's cobwebbed corners and vases of dead flowers. Coming back there was like coming back to a more familiar world.

Alexander led me up to our attic room carefully. He set the duffel bag on the floor and then joined me on the bed where I had crawled to. He rested his head in my lap.

We sat in silence for a long while, me stroking his soft black hair while he played with the fingers on my other hand.

It wasn't until I felt a particularly strong kick that I broke the silence. "Ouch!" I cried slightly. I pulled my hand away from Alexander's and rest it on my stomach.

Alexander looked at me, concern clouding his eyes. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, she just kicked really hard," I smiled, rubbing my tummy.

My boyfriend nodded and turned onto his side. He placed his hand on my belly tentatively and rubbed it slowly. His eyes were downcast.

"Alexander…?"

His gradually stopped and he looked up at me. I gasped at the look in his eyes. "Raven, I'm scared."

I took his hand on mine. "What are you scared of?" With my thumb, I rubbed soothing circles onto the back of his hand.

"I'm scared of…." He looked down at his hand still rubbing my stomach. "I'm scared of being a father."

He held his breath for a moment, before letting it out in a big sigh. "I'm scared that I won't be a good enough father for her. What if I screw up? What if she hates me? I never had a good relationship with my father, so I don't even know what a good dad is supposed to be like."

He gazed back down at his hand resting on my stomach in an ashamed manner. My heart broke thinking about him having to worry about this by himself.

"Alexander…" I brushed my fingers through his hair. "Don't think like that. You're going to be a great dad. You're already an amazing son, friend, and boyfriend, I have no doubt that you're going to be an amazing father for our daughter."

My vampire boyfriend glanced back up at me like a hopeful child. "Do you really think so, Raven?"

"Of course. And you know, I'm scared as well. How can I possibly be a good mother? Before now, I've just been completely reckless and rebellious. If I can't take proper care of myself, how can I possibly take care of someone else?" I rested my hand over his resting on my stomach.

"We're in this together, okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it! It's a baby girl! Please send in some name suggestions as it would be very helpful. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Again, I'm very sorry it took so long. I've had a lot of stuff going on with Color Guard/Marching Band, especially band camp "This one time at band camp…" Yeah, I've heard it all before. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry for the extreme delay. Like always, I have been extremely busy. Marching Band/Color Guard has been very stressful. We're having an amazing season, but our rivaling band is still 0.2 points ahead of us and we are pushing hard. This weekend is one of our Championships, and this is the only day I'll have free this week. Be happy I spend it working for YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Alexander was getting on my nerves. Don't get me wrong, I love him to no end, but he was being a pain.<p>

My gothic mate was pacing back and forth in the parlor. He had one hand over his mouth while his other supported his elbow. His black eyebrows furrowed together, causing deep creases in his forehead.

"Alexander, you're being ridiculous," I commented. I had been sitting on the couch watching him all but tread a hole in the carpeted floor.

"I am not being ridiculous, Raven. Your safety is very important." If possible, his eyebrows scrunched together even more.

I readjusted myself so I was sitting cross-legged and rested my hands on my belly. "I know that, but you're going over board."

My boyfriend has been discussing calling all of our vampire/half vampire friends to come just to protect me. I thought it was preposterous. Bringing all of them here just to watch me was unreasonable.

"I already have you, Sebastian, and Jameson with me. What else could I need?"

Alexander ceased his pacing and ran his fingers through his silky black hair. "You need _more _people who can protect you. What if neither Sebastian or I are there? We still have to go and search for Luna, but we can't leave you here alone."

"I'll be with Jameson," I suggested.

He gave me a pointed look. "Raven, you know he's not enough to stop them."

I glanced over at Sebastian who was standing in the corner silently. He gave me a look as if saying, _I can't help you, he's right._

Groaning loudly, I crossed my hands in front of my chest. The gesture hurt due to my sore breasts, but I didn't dare show any sign of pain or weakness. "Well then just take me with you."

"I can't do that! _You're _the one we're trying to protect. Things are different now, we can't just go out and investigate like we used to. It's dangerous. If something happens, not only could you hurt yourself, you could hurt our daughter as well."

Without warning, tears began welling up in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. Before I knew it, I was sitting there sobbing.

The two men rushed over to me in a panic. Alexander knelt in front of me, his hand on my knee while his best friend sat next to me on the couch with his arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Raven, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

"I-I-" I swallowed a few times, trying to talk around the lump in my throat.

"Yes?"

"I'm a terrible mother!"

Both of them looked shocked for a moment. Sebastian squeezed my shoulders.

"What are you talking about Raven?"

I sniffled a few times as the tears slowed down a bit. "I'm so selfish. I didn't think about how I could harm my baby if I went out there. I just- I just feel so helpless!"

Alexander rubbed my knee. "Raven, honey, you are not a terrible mother. You just aren't used to not being able to do all the things you used to do. I know it's hard and frustrating, but you have to push through. For us." With the last sentence he moved one hand to my tummy. As if agreeing with her father, the baby kicked.

I sniffled away the last few tears and nodded. My boyfriend was right, I had to push through.

My sweet Gothic Guy smiled and leaned up to give me a kiss, which I took gratefully.

After pulling apart from my mate, I turned to give Sebastian a big hug. He embraced me warmly.

He pulled back and grinned. "You're going to be an amazing mother, Raven. Apparently my niece is already stubborn and strong like you."

I giggled and smoothed my hand over my tummy. "She is. Do you want to feel?"

Sebastian looked taken aback for a moment, but then nodded eagerly. I took his hand and placed it on my belly. I had to move it several places before I found the spot. After a few moments, the baby kicked his hand.

"Wow, she's strong," Sebastian commented with a grin. He leaned in closer. "Hey baby, it's your awesome Uncle Sebastian. I'll be the one you come to when your parents are being a pain."

I laughed and slapped him playfully. It made me happy that my daughter would have such great men in their lives. I knew that they would always be there to love and protect her. The poor girl was going to have a hard time finding a boyfriend with the way they will be scaring the boys away. I giggled, picturing the situation in my mind.

Sebastian reached his arm over my shoulders again lazily. "What are you giggling about?"

I smiled. "Nothing. I was just thinking about how she's going to be so frustrated with you two scaring the boys away."

From his position in front of the couch, Alexander's head snapped up. "Boys?"

Sebastian laughed. "Oh god, if she looks anything like her mother, the boys will be chasing her nonstop."

Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Not if I have anything to do with it," he nearly growled.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "I told you. And you better not meddle with her love life."

I could see my boyfriend's eyes begin burning red. "Love life?"

"Yes, love life. She will have one eventually, you know. Stop glaring like that! You won't have to worry about this for years to come," I said, slapping his arm.

He frowned and rested his head on my knees. "Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Despite all of my protests, Alexander got his way. He had called up our friends and his family to come to the mansion.<p>

"Scarlet and Onyx should be here any minute," my boyfriend informed me as he pulled a _Cure _t-shirt over his head. I was sad to see him cover his surprisingly muscular abs.

"Okay." I was sitting in the big comfy chair wearing only a pair of Hello Batty underwear and one of Alexander's large t-shirts. The shirt stretched over my belly, causing the band logo on it to look deformed. He walked over to me kneeled in front of the chair, resting his cheek on my knee and looking up at me.

"You know I love you, right?" he murmured.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his silky hair. "Mmm, yes I do. I love you too."

Alexander wrapped his arms around my large tummy and rested his cheek against my bellybutton, nuzzling it. "And I love you, baby girl." The baby kicked and he kissed the spot.

I giggled. "I think she's saying 'I love you too, Daddy'".

Alexander grinned and then stood up. He offered me both hands and helped me heave myself out of the beat up chair.

"You need to get dressed, Raven. Onyx and Scarlet are going to be here any minute."

Sighing, I dragged myself over to the dresser and pulled out a black skirt with chains hanging from it. Thankfully, Jameson altered my some of my skirts and pants to accommodate for my growing belly, inserting a band of elastic. I was surprised that he was able to sew.

Just as I was pulling it on, someone knocked on the large mansion doors. That must have been Onyx and Scarlet. I was excited to see them again. The last time I saw them was when we met in Hipsterville. Back then I was thinner and had barely started showing yet. Hopefully they wouldn't be too shocked with my altered appearance.

Alexander took my hand and led me down the stairs where we opened the door to our visitors.

Before I even had time to register who was behind the door, I was glomped on by two screaming girls.

"Raven!"

"Raven it's been too long!"

"Wow you're so big!"

Through all of the chaos I heard Alexander's concerned voice. "Girls, please be careful with her…"

They immediately jumped off of me. I was able to get a good look at them, seeing that they were, in fact, my two good friends Onyx and Scarlet.

I grinned at them widely. "It's so nice to see you two."

"It's great to see you too! We missed you so much! How is the baby?" Scarlet asked eagerly.

Alexander wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands on my tummy and answered for me. "She's good."

The two vampiresses gasped in unison. "She?!"

They proceeded to jump around and celebrate the fact that I was having a girl.

"This is so exciting!" Onyx exclaimed.

Alexander and I both grinned at them, getting caught up in their excitement as well. Once everyone settled down, we moved into the living room where we all seated ourselves on the couches. I was on the love seat cuddled up with Alexander and the two girls were lounging on the long couch.

Scarlet spoke up first, "So Alexander told us it was very important we came here. What's going on?"

My Gothic Guy and I looked at each other, then back at the two girls.

"Someone has been targeting Raven and the baby…." Alexander began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I am SO INCREDIBLY SORRY about the delay for this chapter. I'm not very happy with this one, but I hope it will satisfy you until the next one. I've never really been good at mysteries, so this part of the story is a little difficult for me to write. If any of you have any ideas, feel free to tell me. **

**And, like always, REVIEWS ****DO ****MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER!**


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm still alive! I know it's been over a year since the last time I updated, and I am very sorry about that! I promise you that I have not abandoned this story! Things have been very, very, VERY hectic in my life lately. Especially with it being my senior year of high school and looking and preparing for colleges. I hope you can forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Kisses!**

"So you're saying that Luna Maxwell is after Raven and the baby's life?" Scarlet asked incredulously.

Alexander rest his hands on my shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly. "Yes, Luna was the one that put the baby in her locker and Sebastian found the charm from her boot at Raven's house, so she has to be behind the Black Iris as well. It seems she also has an accomplice with her," Alexander confirmed.

The looks of horror on my friends' faces were unforgettable. Yet somehow I found comfort in this because it showed how much they really did care about me and my baby.

After a pause to let the girls process this information, Alexander continence. "this is why I called you two here. While the three of us are out searching for Luna, I want you two to take care of Raven. This way if Luna comes here while we are out, there's someone here to protect her."

I grit my teeth, refraining from yelling at my boyfriend for treating me like a child that needed a babysitter. I knew he was doing this to protect me and our baby, but that didn't mean I had to like it. Suddenly, part of his statement occurred strange to me.

I turned around to look at my boyfriend. "What do you mean 'the three of us'? I thought it was just you and Sebastian."

I noticed Alexander's eyes flash and instantly became suspicious. He was just about to answer my question when the front door suddenly opened. The four of us turned to see our visitor.

Sebastian walked in casually. "Hey, we're here." Again, there was that indication of another person. I opened my mouth to ask again when another guy walked in.

It was a teenage boy our age. He was dressed in the all-black Goth garb that was frequent among vampires. His pale skin was impossibly white like the rest of us. His hair was equally white with blood-red tips. I noticed a small skeleton earring gleam in the candlelight.

"Jagger?!" I turned around to see Onyx and Scarlet with their mouths gaping. Once they recovered themselves, they instantly surrounded me.

I glared at the newcomer. "What are you doing here?"

Jagger ignored me and looked at Alexander who squeezed my shoulders again.

"I invited him here," he said.

Pulling away from him, I stared at my boyfriend incredulously. It seemed tonight was full of surprises for everyone.

"What?! That psycho's his sister!"

Alexander looked at me like a training trying to tame a wild animal. "Raven," he said softly, holding his hands up in defense. "He's here to help us find Luna and put an end to all of this."

His tone was starting to piss me off. "And when were you going to tell me?! His sister is trying to kill me and our baby and you fail to inform me he's coming here to 'help'?!"

"Raven, I didn't want to stress you, I just-"

"Oh really? There is a psychotic teenage vampire girl trying to murder me and our baby, and you decide to just call up her brother for help? The same guy who tried to keep us apart? And then you tell me nothing? How is that not supposed to stress me out?!"

I could see the hurt in his eyes as I staid this, but somehow I couldn't find it in myself to care. Without another word, I stormed upstairs and went into what was soon going to be the nursery.

The nursery was one of the many spare bedrooms in the mansion. It was close to the master bedroom which we would be moving into soon. The attic room was becoming too crowded and I wanted to be close to the baby. I knew Alexander found peace in the small attic room, so I suggested we turn it into his own studio.

There was still a large king-sized bed in the room so I made my way and slowly seated myself. It was becoming increasingly more difficult to sit down and stand up as the baby grew inside of me.

Once I was settled I wrapped my arms around myself and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Alexander's POV<strong>

"Onyx, Scarlet, please watch over Raven while we're gone," I asked solemnly.

Scarlet gazed at my worriedly. "She looked really upset, Alexander. Shouldn't you go talk to her?" Onyx nodded in agreement next to her.

Sighing, I checked my watch. Raven always made fun of me for wearing it, saying only old people wore wristwatches now and everyone just uses their phones to tell the time.

"I don't have time to. She needs to cool down, anyway. We need to go." Without another word, I turned around and exited the mansion through the front door. Sebastian and Jagger followed behind silently.

I walked swiftly down the sidewalks, not having any particular place in mind. Jagger and Sebastian followed behind me. It was a while before any of us said anything.

Finally, Sebastian spoke up. "Alexander… are you okay? We can go back to the mansion if you want."

I didn't look back and continued walking. "I'm fine. Onyx and Scarlet will take care of Raven back at the mansion. We have to find Luna."

Again we were walking in silence. It was as if there was a giant gray cloud looming over us, everyone was thinking the same thing, yet no one would say it.

We checked every place we could think of- the cemetery, the Sinclair Mill, Evans Park, even that tree house Jagger and Luna stayed in before- to no avail. The last place we looked was an old abandoned station by the railroad tracks. Just as we were about to give up and go home, I spotted none other than Trevor Mitchell walking along the tracks. His head was down and his hands were shoved deep into the pockets of what I had no doubt were designer jeans. Occasionally his eyes would shift from side to side, as if making sure he was alone. He clearly hadn't seen us because he just kept on walking.

With a nod to Jagger and Sebastian, we followed him carefully. Fortunately, vampires have a way of walking without making any sound. It's almost as if we are simply walking on air. In Raven often yelled at me for it because I always startled her when I "appeared out of nowhere", but in times like these it was a blessing.

After five minutes of uneventfully trailing Trevor, it was evident where we were heading. It was the older part of the tracks where abandoned train cars littered the sides.

The three of us hid behind different rusty train cars and watched as Trevor made his way through them until stopping at one. Once again, he swept his surrounding of anyone following him. He clearly wasn't as bright as he liked to think he was because he nodded his head, confirming that no one was around him and then knocked on the door of the rusty car. The door slid open and he climbed in, slamming it behind him.

Sebastian, Jagger, and I went to the abandoned train car. It was one of those really old delivery cars that had no windows so we could easily approach it without being detected.

We stood behind it and waited until we heard anything from them. It was quiet for a while until Trevor finally spoke up.

"So what do we do now?" he asked quietly.

Again there was silence. I glanced at Sebastian and Jagger who were at either side of me listening just as intently. Really, we could have heard them from much farther away, but it seemed natural to need to be this close.

"Well," a more feminine voice responded. Luna, quite obviously. "The Black Iris clearly didn't work and now they're on to us. Nothing else has worked so it seems we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

I glanced over at Jagger who gave the same curious expression I'm sure my own face displayed.

"'Old fashioned way'?" another male voice questioned. It must have been her accomplice.

"Yes. We're going to kidnap her."

I nearly scoffed at this. How could she possibly think she'd be able to pull that off? Raven is only ever in the mansion.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who realized this fact because Trevor said, "There's no way we could do that. She's always in the mansion. She doesn't even come to school anymore."

"It's just the same," Luna replied. "Alexander can't always be with each other, even in the mansion. In fact, I'm sure they really don't spend that much time together much. There's no doubt my schemes have caused conflict between them."

My eyes widened slightly at this. She was right. Raven and I had been arguing often.

"So, we'll catch her when Alexander isn't with her. I'm sure he'll be up in that attic room of his blaring his music and painting like he always does. He won't even notice. And we could take that old servant out in a second."

I smirked. They clearly had no clue about the skills my butler possessed.

Looking over at Jagger and Sebastian, it seemed we had all had enough listening to their schemes. It was time to end this.


End file.
